


Evil Within. Even If You Lie

by LovelyHuman83



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackhat x reader, Crazy Plot, EVIL AFOOT, F/M, Gore, Heroes, It's Fruit juice, Language, OC, Slow Burn, To be evil or not to be evil, Um gay Flug, Villains, but like there’s smut?, healthy dosage of obsession, it’s sprinkled in, lots of blood, possessive bh, predator and prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHuman83/pseuds/LovelyHuman83
Summary: You’re an oddity to say the least. An amusement that has gotten under BlackHat’s skin. If only he knew the evil within you is akin to his own darkness. A little too akin in fact. Sadly you’re not on board with the whole becoming a villain and joining his organisation, because you’re deathly afraid of BlackHat, plus you’re pretty sure he just wants to kill you. Afterall, he doesn’t know you’re the one that tore out his left eye, at least that’s the big offense you’d kill yourself for. But nooo. The list goes on as to why the greatest villain of all time should destroy you, but doesn't. You’re a threat to his life, empire, and general health. You know secrets about him he expertly went out of his way to erase from record, and you’re the cause to his inflamed desire to mate.Wait What???





	1. NightDreams Sing

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a long time coming. I’ve been a fan of Villainous for a year and a half now, saw it’s shorts on YouTube one day looking up evil music to quell my mysterious mood. I was super surprised and overjoyed when they got hired to CN and have made their first episode over the time I’ve been following their progress (as best as I could lol I’m a north American dweeb, super white, lo siento) I’ve been tryin to write a fic for this evil obsession for a whole year! Bloody Bonnet is an OC of mine manifested for Villainous’ world and to partner with BlackHat obviously. But yeah hope y’all like it and continue to follow and support the original creators as well as fans like me! Much <3

Blood, Crimson river, scarlet nova, Bloody Bonnet.

You stand in the middle of a red blazing horizon. The dying stars exploding in the background did little to obscure the dark red that stained everything. You were lit on fire with how the light bounced across your bloody appearance. Your own glow was scarlet as it touched the shadows lovingly like a blood moon. He shuddered as the sight captivated him. He could feel it building like an overflowing inferno inside his chest and pooling into his limbs as it pulled at the strands of his sanity. He needed you. He craved you. He will destroy you. He will corrupt you. He will devour you.

Drool leaked out of his fanged maw as his body shivered with aftershocks reminiscent of the time when. Blackhat woke up, panting, choking on his own acidic spit. CURSES he was so close, of course it was a lie, that memory always slips from his mental grasp.

It was the usual hour BlackHat would begin another evil day. He groaned upset with himself and his subconscious. He tore the bed apart in his initiated rage to temper the buzz still stinging deep down inside him. It was a frustrating itch he could never scratch and it infuriated him to no end. Like a splinter inside his bones, every shift and willful thought to ignore it made it all the more present and annoying.

Composing himself, he manifested his dapper attire and straightened his tie. Smoothing the rim of his hat he indulged one final thought back to his nightdream. Oh how he craved to find you, his notorious Bloody Bonnet. BlackHat never entertained the thought of you having perished at the hands of another, he wouldn’t allow it. He marked you as his arch nemesis, his cheeky equal, his subconscious obsession. No he couldn’t allow those thoughts to fester once again.

He was BlackHat for evil’s sake, he didn’t crave anything but destruction. L-ugh, love was for the weak, he’d seen countless villains done in by the bothersome manifestation. It was a disease, one of which he was positive couldn’t infect him. Ah, but the sin Lust was a different matter altogether. It took him centuries to discern it’s wicked roots, and thoroughly come to terms with what he desired. It was a dangerous dance, one of which BlackHat welcomed now and then, needing the challenge.

His mind wasn’t stable, so much power he was practically omniscient, yet he had a singular ego. He fought all his existence not to fall back into that same mindless state where he never enjoyed anything, because he was truly empty. Tugging at his monocle clad eye he dug into the rim of the socket just underneath the glass. A scant reminder of something he forgot long ago, he knew he had lost his eye to the one thing that awoke him from that empty expanse. But he could never remember any details beyond the fact he regained consciousness and stopped devouring the universe. Oh and became his own person once more. A singular ego from the eternal emptiness his origins are doomed to return to someday. He flicked his tongue in annoyance. 

It wasn’t so much his purpose for existing, as the universe existed to begin with for him devour it. His ancient race was… complicated. From what he could remember it was normal for him, why should he deny his true nature then? Because it was boring as fuck. The rush that came with having his eye stolen away from him, the thrill, the anger, the euphoria as he devoured a piece of his salient in return. He shuddered holding himself as he dragged his claws down tearing into his face. He craved it again so badly the dull pain a scant reminder.

No one knew of his origins, or of the true threat he posed. His name had always been BlackHat, of course back then when he was just darkness his name would have varied from black, to darkness, to world destroyer. It didn’t matter. Bonnet however, was the one formidable opponent he ever faced, drawing the closest to erasing him from the universe. He smiled darkly as he felt the phantom pains of your burning light eating away at him. It could be he had a twisted sense of lust, or he was a really depraved creature that craved whatever stimulus to save him from absolutions end, that dare he say it almost being defeated titillated his subconscious, to keep replaying the memory in such an obscene light. It wasn’t really portrayed obscenely, but he was aroused every time.

What was he missing? It shouldn’t be that hard to find a single anti hero, or ex hero? Whatever you were. BlackHat breathed a big sigh, not that he needed to breath it was redundant but a relaxing action. Right that’s enough of that. He thought. There’s no need to keep going in the same circles that led nowhere.

If only your legend survived the carnage of that day. He left his room to brood in his office before his first appointment. Captain hook, good devils why does that man keep coming back here? Black rolled his eye, looking out the red tinted windows he mused about alternate realities. If you hadn’t been completely ghosted from history villains and heroes would still whisper your name. Of course… you never had an actual name, perhaps that’s why you’re not in the records. Sad really.

Bloody Bonnet was the title BlackHat came up with based upon the encounters he had with you. You wore a hat the majority of the time he knew of your existence while curious, he took to naming you Bonnet. Since everyone called him Hat more or less Bonnet was acceptable, mainly because it was a female’s hat choice and you were a girl last he checked.

He had met you previously in other situations where you viciously killed other villains, or brutally demolished a hero. You were a chaotic neutral yet you leaned towards the good side, but Black could sense the darkness brewing inside you. He had made advances to pull you to the dark side, but you were an elusive coward. A confusing mystery.

It was beguiling to know you’re capable of so much, yet you’re a complete coward when it came to his involvement. It sent a satisfactory thrill to his ego to be so revered yet despised.

As nice as his sadistic side enjoyed that little truth, he reminded himself never to underestimate you ever again. Because you did manage to trap him and came so close to killing him. If your little suicide mission hadn’t been interrupted by the heroes, who didn’t want you dead, he never would’ve survived. Also, he never would’ve seen you snap and turn those heroic traitors into a galactic sized  slushy of pulp. He chuckled darkly to himself, it always brightened his mood to remember that.

He craved the chance to push you over the edge again, to see that ravishing, magnificent darkness. Really he just wanted to corrupt you with his own hands. To wring that blazing light from your eyes and see your bloody soul mirror within the same madness that drives him to incomprehensible frustration every night. He had it bad. Which was good, since he was a villain and wouldn’t accept anything less.

He will find you. He's found you before and chased you to the ends of the universe. You disappeared without a trace and it angered BlackHat to leave any hunt unfinished.

Yes, he will find you. It was his sole purpose under everything else, he could always rely on that promise. 

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Blood, everywhere, sinking into your skin darkening it, turning it black. You clawed at your flesh trying to tear off the infestation. Talon tipped, black, velvet hands shackle your own. No. You refuse to look. His eyes, and his gaping maw flash before you anyway, unable to look away as that hypnotic gaze twists his pupil into the same lava churning nightmare you remember from oh so long ago. Visceral images flashback to his wicked and menacing form, his tendrils and oozing dark presence. The suffocating madness of all your senses being assaulted. Your entire being, being invaded by his own as he loomed over you dominating. Unable to do anything but stare into those eyes, you stare as they stare back.

He had many eyes, many limbs, so many everything, all around, all consuming. But that single eye that was trained on you, so close it devoured you, and twisted in such a way it made your gut churn unfamiliarly. Everything about the horrifying situation was inviting now for some reason. You screamed out silently in defiance, don’t be fooled! You will yourself to look away.

It was too late, he opened his mouth his teeth shifting between needles and shark teeth drooling green and purple poison. Eager, and anxious, and another unknown, unwelcomed feeling burned under your skin. ‘Devour me, devour me!’ Your mind was going haywire. This isn’t what you wanted, but it felt so good, you were on fire. Shaking and gasping you pushed one final time lashing out. Renewing your vigor to fight back, you woke up in your trashed room. FUCK.

FuckFuckFuckFuck.

“HAWK!!” you meant to bellow, but still in the throes of that nightmare you screeched it instead. How unsightly. 

Your roommate called from the other room “Don’t include me in your sex fantasies! Wait, never mind, include me in your sex fantasies!” She came in after that with a smile, but dropped it when she saw the state of the room. “Jesus I dunno whether to be turned on or concerned that I’m in your sex-

“ **They are** **_not_ ** **fantasies.** Why the fuck didn’t you wake me up when the alarm went off?”

Hawk shrunk into herself hiding behind the door. You didn’t mean to use your scary voice, but dammit right now was not the time. Caving into yourself holding your knees you remembered the dream and the haunting images and emotions of being trapped. You hated everything, anger was a close and dear friend, but anger would unravel everything you've built. 

“Oh honey I’m sorry, just tryin to lighten the mood ya know. I didn’t mean anything by it, though you are fucking hot can’t deny that. Also, uh, I really thought you were having a nasty dream, ya know nasty as in, yeah. I figured you’d wanna take the day off so I called in ahead.”

Great another useless lazy day. “I’m not a porcelain doll.” you reply.

“Really cause you sure look like one.”

You glance around the room pointing to the detail that you destroyed everything, again.

“I can rip a metal desk into ribbons Hawk.” honestly why you two were friends made no sense, you met at a bar so maybe that explains it.

“And I can take down baddies like it’s no ones business.” she comments

“Don’t you mean go down on.” you tease back 

“Sure ya don’t wanna talk”

“No” you interrupt her again.

Your past will always come back to haunt you. And you have such a vast history to aide the torment. Who says immortality is awesome? You hate life... sometimes. No one understood, not even the other immortals... they never lived long enough to understand. No one could understand the horrors you've seen and continue to know that those horrors still exist, hidden behind fake smiles and false personas tricking everyone.

You go to work despite Hawk’s persistence for you to spend the day lazing about. It’s a routine, something of which you welcome these days. Ignorance is bliss, but you couldn't afford to stay ignorant all the time. 

Strangely a tear falls as you ride the train. You’re not overwhelmingly sad about the lives you sacrificed, or the gruesome death of your friends, you’re not even sad it was all done by your hands. You’re certainly not sad about your broken relationship with Titan. Closing your eyes you focus on your breathing to quell that unbridled fury. He betrayed you. He used you. He never cared for you, it was all a lie.

You were sad because. Fate was a cruel bitch. You were doomed from the start and it wasn’t until that fight that you realized it. You don’t have any control. You never stood a chance, and now BlackHat will find you and finish the job before you can even deliver Titan an eternity of punishment. God you hope Blackhat hates Titan, the over exaggerated hero of heroes. The world conqueror, you wanted to punch him in his stupid face, BlackHat was more deserving of that title… Although universe destroyer was probably a better title. Ugh, what were you even going on about again? Sadness, Blackhat, everything sucks, boohoo.

No, no you weren’t even supposed to think about him. BlackHat was always in the back of your mind, locked behind the same door of horrors you’re afraid of getting answers to.

It was terrifying, and there were so many questions, so many speculations, so many questions, so, so many questions. You notice you were breathing faster, the sense of your own fear tickled your senses. You’ll never get over the fact that was drilled into you in the aftermath of that fight. BlackHat was right, you were like him. No, you’re not dark… a little shady sure, but not dark. You’re nothing like him… right?

A beep on your smartphone alerted you to a new commercial airing in ten minutes. You despised the eldritch fuck with every fiber of your being, but you admired his work, even if it was a front. You got off the train and pulled into a deserted alleyway to rip open a portal to your own personal void space. A nifty little trick you learned after years of practice.

Entering the safety of the familiar swirl of madness you sat in the floating egg chair that curved ever so perfectly around you, the furniture piece was a _steal_ heh, heh. Feeling secure you watched the commercial, BlackHat wasn’t on screen again he’s been skipping them as of late. You were fine with that, smiling at the sight of the genius taking center stage.

So you had a crush on Doctor Flug, who didn’t? Right, he showed some less than favorable quirks on screen, but that was only because of BlackHat. Who could be composed next to death, destruction and absolution? That’s what made Doctor Flug your hero, of sorts. He worked with Blackhat! He wasn’t an absolute mess (half the time) and was still so insanely smart and confident in his villainous lifestyle you admired him. Eventually that harmless admiration developed into thoughts about how good he’d be in bed. You’re only female, everyone has the thought once or twice in their lifetime, and you've lived many lifetimes.

Dementia on the other hand was just plain confusing to you, but you admired her as well for her fearlessness around BlackHat. Doctor Flug was the only person (probably in the whole universe) who understood how terrifying BlackHat is... to an extent. There was the nagging suspicion that no one would ever know BlackHat like you do. You’ve seen- Oh the commercial’s ended and with it's abrupt static you head off to work. There's no need to dwell on thoughts about him and his followers. What did it matter, your eye twitches in retaliation to another tear of hopelessness trying to fall. Nope, you won't have any more of that.

You decide to take a shortcut jumping through the void directly to your workplace. Singing was a small joy of yours, so long as you never got famous. The Last Ember Club was the best place to take your mind off serious universal questions and put your midlife existential crisis on hold. Like you did everyday. Routines are fun that way.

You manifest your classy, tight fitting, sparkling, pink, sleeveless, turtleneck, cream dress. The slit up the leg was a bit daring, but you pull it off with some rather cute white lace thigh socks and slip on some long matching fingerless gloves.

You form a particularly stylish hat to cover your head so it isn’t inconspicuous to your wardrobe. Smacking your lips they appear red, then blue, and finally pink. Shrugging you decide to do a dazzling pink gloss shade. Perfect. Poking your cheeks the blood flushes to the surface mimicking a natural blush, and you blink your white lashes to fill in a gold rose colored eyeshadow. Perfect. Rearranging your form and manifesting the way it appears was another trick you learned over the years, you had to adapt. Of course you never really changed your pure glow and main color trait, you had your dignity. So what if others called you vampiric or angelic just because you chose to appear albino. 

Preparations done you take to the stage. Here you could pretend you’re in control. You were a mistress of mystery and elegance.

The skillful pianist begins the somber melody scheduled for the evening and you walk up to the microphone. You breathe and adjust your vocal cords and other symbiont noise makers to prepare for the performance.

“Everybody knows that the dice are loaded,”

“Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed.”

“Everybody knows the war is over,”

“Everybody knows the good guys lost.”

“Everybody knows the fight was fixed,”

“The poor stay poor,”

“The rich get rich.”

“That’s how it goes~”

“Everybody knows.”

(People begin quieting down in favor of listening. The whole club was silent save for your voice and the small band.)

“Everybody knows that the boat is leaking,”

“Everybody knows that the captain lied.”

“Everybody got this broken feeling,”

“Like their father or their dog just died.”

“Everybody talking into their pockets.”

“Everybody wants a box of chocolates,”

“And a long-stem rose~”

“Everybody knows.”

(This verse reminds you of your ex, and you take joy in knowing where the song will go in terms of emotion. This wasn’t about scorned love or even a love song at all.)

“Everybody knows that you love me baby,”

“Everybody knows that you really do.”

“Everybody knows that you’ve been faithful,”

“...oh-”

“Give or take a night or two.”

“Everybody knows you’ve been discreet,”

“But there were so many people you just had to meet,”

“Without your clothes~”

“Everybody knows.”

(This song wasn’t about revenge either, it was more or less a point to the obvious reality. But people are so quick to ignore the truth of the matter, that taking such a soft approach tricked them into accepting it.)

“Everybody knows~”

“Everybody knows~”

“That’s how it goes~”

“Everybody knows~”

(the base gets faster now, just a half step rushing the song, causing the heartbeats in the crowd to speed up along with it as you get lost in the melody pouring your heart out into the lyrics)

“And everybody knows that it’s now or never.”

“Everybody knows that it’s me or you.”

“And everybody knows that you live forever,”

“When you’ve done a line or two.”

“Everybody knows the deal is rotten.”

(This verse didn’t quite fit your ex, but it did vaguely remind you of BlackHat)

“Old Black Joe’s still picking cotton,”

“For your ribbons and bows~”

“And everybody knows.”

(Faster now, you feel your own pulse excited to sing with your voice)

“And everybody knows that the plague is coming,”

“Everybody knows that it’s moving fast~”

(In your mind BlackHat was the plague)

“Everybody knows that the naked man and woman,”

“Are just a shining artifact of the past~”

“Everybody knows the scene is dead,”

“But there’s gonna be a meter on your bed,”

“That will disclose~”

(the pace was slowing down now, lulling everyone into a sense of security)

“What everybody knows.”

(the light swell in the strings section signifies the song isn’t over yet. You hush your voice to sound sultry. Catch them all unawares.)

“And everybody knows that you’re in trouble.”

“Everybody knows what you’ve been through,”

“From the bloody cross on top of Calvary,”

“To the beach of Malibu.”

“Everybody knows it’s coming apart.”

(this verse spoke volumes about yourself, it was too relatable for your wounded heart not to sing it so serenely and genuine.)

“Take one last look at this sacred heart”

“Before it blows~”

“Everybody knows.”

Except no one did, not really. You’re a ticking time bomb. Those words really do sum you up pretty well. This song was your best one, every night people requested it. You didn’t mind, it was a pleasure to sing such a heart screaming, hush song that had the right amount of swing and blues, plus the overall disdain for good and evil mixed in did well for your neutral regard. What’ll you sing next?

Unbeknownst to you and your advanced senses, you didn’t pick up on the ancient artifact 'lens' capturing your performance and broadcasting it for live entertainment. You stray from fame, and standing out for a reason because he,

_Sees Everything_

 


	2. DayMares Scream

You were singing your next song when your innards shriveled up in warning, your senses were picking up on BlackHat’s signature consuming presence. Taking a psychic peek into special security cameras and devices you’ve placed around the city you see BlackHat’s shark like shadow move towards your location. Yeah nope, fuck this shit. You excuse yourself feigning sickness and run out the back flying through the streets you flee. You’re trying to blur into the moonlight when you sense him leaving.

You breathe a sigh of relief and float aimlessly above the rooftop you’re hiding atop, high in the heavens obscured by the clouds.

High Rise wasn't much of a city, it was more of an industry. The buildings were so tall the top floor apartments and businesses were exclusive to the bird like residences and other superpowered individuals who could fly. Hawk was an avian human, but she didn't make enough money as a street vigilante to purchase a nest that high, hence why she lived with you in a cheap two bedroom apartment near the ground. The city was know for its shadowed alleyways and underground businesses. Why you decided to live here of all places remained a mystery just how you liked it. The city was pretty dull what with its dynamic of heroes and villains everywhere. They were all small time amateurs, insignificant beings Blackhat would never waste his time on. Why hide amongst the sheep if they're the wolf's favorite prey? You hide among the insects. With how big the city was that anecdote doesn't fall too far off from being true. High Rise even stretched underground, there were plenty of places to hide.

You caress the star earring dangling from your right lobe. The little device did well to adjust your pheromones and pretty much everything else as far as senses were concerned, it acted as a cloak and shield against BlackHat. Piece of shit hurt sometimes though, being wired throughout your body that was expected, sacrifices had to be made. Why did Blackhat roam all the way out here? He either knows you're here, or he was just passing through, or he knows, but perhaps he's chasing someone Dementia couldn't track, or he knows!

You would have to relocate for the time being to make sure he didn’t come to the city for you specifically. Zooming back to the apartment you find Hawk isn’t home and get to packing your stuff. You leave a note detailing you were going on vacation. Should be fine, there wasn’t much here if BlackHat decided to investigate for whatever reason, you doubt he’ll discern you ever lived here. Making sure to cover any tracks you might leave behind either by scent or otherworldly residue you board a flight to Malibu. It was a random selection at the airport and why not, you could do with an actual vacation, brilliant sunshine and warm beaches sounded perfect. You could also drink heavily and drown in the ocean. Lovely.  

 

You arrived and began setting up your security system. You plotted escape routes and settled on the beach front. Laying under a heavy umbrella you soaked up the heat in the sand and relaxed. Your senses wiggled and withered. You shot up to see the beach completely empty. Pulling out your specialized gun you trained your eyes on the only dark figure standing tall.

How did he find you? Where was everyone? Just as you thought of the people who should be present, a body lands just a couple inches from where you stood mangled and horrified expression still frozen on their face. More bodies start falling and a downpour of blood rains down. The sparkling white beach soaks up the blood and suddenly you’re not on earth any more you’re in that mess of a hell space that resulted in the awakening of your bloodlust.

If they had just followed the plan, they would’ve saved billions, so what if a couple million were sacrificed, it’s not your fault the devices were positioned on inhabited planets. That was Titan’s job. He betrayed you all, and you took your rage out on the other heroes. They were innocent, but that didn’t matter. You were so upset, so hungry, oh gods! You’re eating the bodies that were floating in the crimson sea.

“No! You’re wrong!!” you cried out defiantly trying to rise above the carnage gathering around you. You weren't evil, you're not like Blackhat.

You get pulled under, the scene is morbidly beautiful. Red was always a such pretty shade, the light above illuminated the water dancing across the corpses and rising darkness. You started panicking pulling against the black tendril that had a hold of your ankle dragging you down deeper. In the consuming darkness you start to scream. You scream yourself awake.

Looking around you’re at the beach, intense sunlight, and lively people everywhere. You expand your senses to get a better feel for the area. No Blackhat. But you weren’t satisfied. You tear open a hole into the void and escape into it. Tuning your eyes to the secret cameras within BlackHat manor you roll them into the back of your head and see BlackHat standing in his office with his three employees. It was weird BlackHat was forcing his subordinates to wear a hat representative of the organization, but at least he wasn't in High Rise anymore, or near you.

Having seen with your own eyes BlackHat isn’t after you, _yet_ , you relax and return to the beach. You pat your hat to form into a big sun hat so you can go shell hunting. You’re still shaking from the nightmare/daydream, huh you've had worse Daymares to be honest, unless, this is a premonition of something worse to come. God you hope not. and yet somewhere deep inside, probably where the depression sits like a cancerous tumor, you have hope he is coming after you, and this time _he'll finish the job_.

 

___________________________________

 

BlackHat was rather pleased to watch a video concerning new technology the agents “who think they can dance” were experimenting with. He recognized the artifact to being a lens he often used to record memories he has stashed away somewhere.

Intrigued he watched as they foolishly took it out on a test run broadcasting live for entertainment. They sent the drone out to investigate a bar that experiences camera trouble whenever their star singer takes the stage. 

BlackHat rolled his eye, whatever these agents were hoping to accomplish broadcasting their secrets live, continued to elude his superior thinking. The fools all of them. He wouldn't waste his genius on trying to understand their stupidity preparing to leave a serene melody and otherworldly call caught his attention. On screen the woman singing on stage was doing a wonderful job shutting the audience up. So this was the mysterious singer who's presence caused technological disturbances. It's almost uncanny how he did the same thing whenever he was in the vicinity of cameras not prepared by his own scientist. The heartbreaking song was jazzy enough Blackhat continued to watch as the performance continued. The stage lights bounced off the woman’s dress teasingly, but BlackHat could see the light glow under their pale skin. It couldn’t be. He studied them better as they swayed and sang. Could it be possible? They certainly look like you but then, so did a lot of albinos.  He waited for the singer to open their eyes so he could be sure. You turned ever so slightly, time slowed down as Blackhat stared through the screen to see those familiar orbs of red he so despised and adored. IT WAS YOU!

His body shook violently in twisted glee, it was you! IT IS YOU. he realized this was airing live, he wasted no time.

Cutting through dimensions and gliding across the shadows that grew with the falling sun he reached High rise City and zero’d in on the location of the club shown in the broadcast.

Something strange perturbed his senses, like a bubble of space. He paused before his destination trying to lock onto that empty space. No, not an empty space, more like he couldn’t sense what it. BY DEVIL! How did you manage to escape? Reviewing the footage (telepathically) he caught your performance, he saw you panic in the middle of the second song and leave the club in a hurry. Just as he got into the city, how peculiar… or not.

Hmm, he has a speculating thought, but hoped he was wrong. You always manage to surprise him. Every couple of centuries you design something absolutely dastardly. The first was that device that somehow ‘shocked’ him, giving you enough time to run away, but you never got far. You always knew when he was near, which bothered him, but he never delved past the possibility it could be innate instinct to detect him. Now he was thinking otherwise.

Another device that was noteworthy was that doomsday device you used to end him. BlackHat rather liked the design of that one. While it required your sacrifice to finish the job, the evil fact it destroyed a couple of planets in the process was ironically funny. But this new device or whatever it was, was cumbering and obstructing his senses. No wonder he hasn’t found you before now, you wicked little minx.

It’s amazing! He had many senses, some of which smelled colors, and saw in different planes, not to mention his vast spectrum of touch. How you could’ve figured that out intrigued him. The only sensible answer was you knew more about him than he had initially figured. That could prove to be a problem. You truly are formidable.

He lost where you went. He’d been going about this all wrong. You likely had a system to detect him and had a thorough escape plan. Leave it to a coward to know how to run from danger when it comes. He chuckled. ‘ **Alright then mouse you win this round, for now.** ’

BlackHat returned to his manor where he became paranoid of his own pictures. What did you know, and how was the question. If you could manage a device to block his senses there was no telling what else you had, spying on him seemed like the only explanation to figuring out most of his secrets. And he did so well to remain mysterious. With the device you could have plenty of little spy cams watching him and he'd never know. 

How much about his person did you know? Oh ho, BlackHat could feel excitement bubbling, he snuffed it out. It wouldn’t do to tip you off, he’d have to play this out carefully.

There was a plan forming in the back of his head. He needed to find out where you were hiding now first before he could take any further action. Now that he knew how you were evading his senses, he would look where he couldn’t. But he needed to go about it carefully, if you found out he knew your trick. He couldn’t allow you to figure out a new way to hide from him. Least of all, build another suicide trap. He mused about that. This could all be a ruse, another trap. Hmmm.

BlackHat paced his office in thought. Demencia was watching him from the corner with that god awful love sick look. Hmmm, you’re watching him, he knows it. Somehow you’re keeping tabs on him so you can remain ten steps ahead and escape like you did. Hmm, perhaps he should plan ten steps back rather than forward. Now there’s an idea. Of course!

 

Flug was just about to add a single drop of chemical Z to the flask when his boss called for him ever so kindly. Flug panicked and dropped the volatile chemical all over his shoes. Freaking out he kicked his pants, shoes and socks off rushing to the emergency bath scrubbing baking soda on his burning skin when he hears BlackHat’s impatient roar.

“J, Just a minute Jefecito sir.” that's not weird calling your boss an affectionate name while half naked scrubbing your, he stopped processing that thought when Dementia crawled in uncaring of the scientists current predicament. Plucking him out of the bath to Blackhat's office.

“Dementia quit it! Let go, I don’t have any pants on! oh god.” they were already in the dark room of death and doom.

BlackHat growled angrily, snapping his fingers Flug was fully clothed.

“Pay attention!” the dark eldritch barked to his subordinates. They all saluted in line ready for orders.

“It has come to my attention you imbeciles have forgotten proper etiquette. For far too long I have ignored this impropriety to proper decorum. Now you all shall don the hat.” BlackHat said grotesly.

The three of them blanch instinctually. Dr. Flug is the first to snap out of it and question what BlackHat just commanded, they all thought he wanted to punish them for some reason or another. Three black hats presented themselves on a summoned buffet table before them.

Blackhat spoke in that dark gravely manner “Don a hat.” he said again.

Dementia squealed as she came forward and shoved her head already clad in the green lizard head hoodie she constantly wore into the black hat. She seemed fine, but Flug was reluctant. Surely BlackHat wasn’t going to kill them now, or worse brainwash them as his hat’s were known to do to those who donned them. He shuddered as 5.0.5 was forced to put on his own little bowl hat. The big bear gave a curious noise when nothing happened. Flug supposed he had a fairly decent life and donned his own hat. Nothing happened… _yet_. Was this a test?

“Good, now get back to work!” BlackHat commanded drop kicking them out of his office.

‘Well that was weird’ Flug thought mosing back toward the lab.

‘On the contrary doctor it was a necessity. My, you have some wicked thoughts, why have you not brought up the air displacer idea to me sooner!’

“BLAHK” Flug felt his airway tighten as he tried to say his boss’ name coughing he looked at all the pictures on the wall thinking one of them was the cause of his distress.

‘How pitiful doctor, my portraits are lovely do not look at them with such scorn, and Hush. There is a reason I am speaking to you in this manner. There is a matter of security being compromised at the moment, so you will bare with the discomfort.’

Discomfort? There wasn’t any- Oh God! A migraine started pulsing in Flug’s skull. BlackHat’s laughter could be heard only in his head.

‘Please sir what is it do you want?’ Flug asked mentally.

‘To know where my minions’ loyalties lay. While I doubt she would use such tactics, there is the possibility she’s gleaned information from your feeble minds without consent. Sadly I can see that isn’t the case, you’re just as clueless as the other two.’

‘Sir?’ Flug thought clearly, or as clearly as he could as he downed four pain pills and took a swig of distilled water. He had thought the request was strange, thinking it was a test of sorts.

‘I have a mission for you doctor. But it’s of the utmost privacy and importance do you understand.’

Doctor Flug gulped ‘yes sir.’

‘Good, now then doctor I want you to go to bed at exactly 9:30. You’ll receive further instruction then. Carry on as you have before.’

At exactly 9:30 Flug went to bed in his room. 5.0.5 gave him an awkward hug goodnight clearly concerned about the hats they were still wearing. Flug briefly wondered how they were supposed to take a shower with them on when his boss’ voice slammed into his brain.

‘Don’t move you fool, and stop thinking about your sad naked body this instant! You’re not supposed to shower with them on. That's Disgusting.’

‘Sorry sir.’

‘Now don’t move a muscle and hold your breath.’

Flug did as he was commanded and he was sucked into a crushing darkness before he exited somewhere else.

“Jeffery! Hey man.” A moderately tall, tan devilishly sexy man swung his arm around Flug. Flug noticed several things at once, he was in a café with other people and he was inwardly freaking out, because he didn’t have his bag. And what the fuck!?

‘Stop freaking out Flug, your face is covered.’ BlackHat’s voice spoke in his headspace

Flug sighed in relief, he was wearing a ski mask and square goggles. The hat was gone, or perhaps it formed into the ski mask… he didn’t care to think about that.

‘Sir what’s going on? Who is this man, and why did he call me Jeffery?’

‘Play along Flug or else.’

Flug allowed the stranger to pull him into a booth where they ordered respectfully.

“There’s no reason to be so nervous Jeff.” The man said, accenting Flugs new name in a Latino accent. He looked Latino.

“Lo siento.” Flug said testing the waters, did he know the man from his days in Mexico?

‘Do you prefer to speak in spanish Doctor? I don’t mind, however it’s not exactly the direction I had planned.’

Flug squinted his eyes at the man across from him. ‘BlackHat?’ he asked. The man across looked up from his phone and smiled at him.

“It’s no problem man, I get it you’re nervous. I am too. Nervous you’ll be eaten by a bear up there in Alaska, did you pack bear repellent haha.”

‘Yes Flug it is me. My disguise is a normal human by the name of Alan, you will refer to me as that from now on.’

Flug’s goggles widened. ‘Sir, you’re pretending to be a human?’

‘Yes isn’t that obvious? I have underestimated her in the past, but I’m not going to make the same mistake twice. My plan is perfect, she can’t trap me if she doesn’t see me coming. From what I know she’s able to see me coming no matter what transport I take, she’s already predicted the next ten steps I could make. So, I’m taking a new approach and you’re going to aide me Flug.’

‘Of course sir.’ Flug took a sip of his cocoa. ‘Um sir, what is the plan exactly?’

‘You’re going to escort me to the plane station where we’ll both board opposite planes. You’re going to Alaska to penguin watch or whatever naturalist bullshit. I’m going to Malibu where our target is currently staying.’

‘Oh. Ok, but sir how do I contribute to capturing our target in Alaska?’

‘By staying the fuck out of my way. Think of it as a vacation Doctor. The only one I am willing to give since the situation is dire. I need you to continue to wear the hat on the off chance I need your help with human behavior.’

So the ski mask was the hat, it’s not like Flug will be taking it off so no problem there.

‘But sir I don’t understand why you are taking this approach?’

‘You fool of course you wouldn’t understand. Our adversary knows me, better than I thought to be able to hide from me for so long. I’ve only just figured out their educated wit. However, I am not about to go and make the same mistake I did centuries ago. I’m not stupid, and they’re not stupid, whatever approach I make they will know it is me and escape before I can act, and on the off chance it is a clever trap they won’t know if I approach as a normal human being.’

‘Believe me Flug I don’t like cramming my infinite power into something so weak. But if I shift anywhere she could be watching, sensing, she’ll know my ruse, which is why I’ve made several steps backwards to ensure I am a normal human and not an eldritch. You’re my best friend Jeffery, we went to Prep North High School and graduated 2014, we just graduated from Canada Central Community College this year. And now we’re on our way overseas to our dream vacation locations.’

Flug was stupefied. BlackHat just said they were best fr-

‘ **Get that god awful thought out of your head right this instant and focus.** This is all a ploy doctor, if you can’t play along, I will puppeteer your body and do **unspeakable things**.’

‘Yes sir!’ Flug straightened himself in his seat. Perplexed BlackHat or Alan was simply looking out the window with his head in his hand.

‘You’re really playing the role of a normal human.’ the whole thing finally sank in.

‘How many times must I repeat myself. Why, am I doing something wrong?’

Alan turned his deep brown eyes on Flug. “What’s up?” he asked so innocently, so perfect, his muscles were well toned and his tan skin was delicious to look at. Flug shook himself, it was too late BlackHat saw his thoughts and was enraged.

‘ **For every minute you waste plaguing me with your stupid thoughts I will remove a brain cell. That way you can be stupid with plausible reason.** ’

‘Yes Sir, forgive me I’m sorry. You’re a very attractive human, you’re not doing anything wrong except we should strike a conversation if we’re not going to be seeing each other for a while it’s recommended and cliché that humans tell each other their concerns and hug. AAh! I mean no, sorry. Just a pat on the back like friends? What time is the plane??’

BlackHat stopped his assault on the doctor’s organs and sighed. Conforming to play human he spoke in kind striking up a conversation with a soft voice.

“Dude, I get you’re not much of a talker, I dunno what to say right now either. It’s not the end of the world things just didn’t work out the way we planned, besides we’ll see each other again after a week. Just make sure you don’t die up there.” he huffed a laugh and Flug had to wonder if this really was BlackHat.

‘That’s the point to the disguise Doctor. Now reciprocate the conversation.’

“uH” was all Flug could say.

Two ringtones started playing shocking the doctor out of his seat. BlackHat sat up with him, unfamiliar human eyes widening.

“Oh shit. Come on we’re gonna be late.” he said pulling the doctor out of his seat.

‘Turn off your phone alarm doctor.’ BlackHat err Alan fiddled with his phone silencing one of the ringtones. Taking Flugs arm he directed him out of the café to the airport across the street. Flug did as he was told and was questioned by his boss on how to fly coach. Coach!? Right… This was just too weird for him.

Flug mentally told BlackHat what he was supposed to do, although he figured out the eldritch was only half listening and mainly paying attention to how the other humans acted. It was fascinating to watch his evil boss adapt and mimic so naturally.

‘Um sir, perhaps you shouldn’t stare too much. It’s weird, a stoic face is fine sometimes, but you should wear a more relaxed look. That way you can play it off as though you're staring into space rather than at someone's face.’

Flug felt rather than saw or thought of the nod BlackHat gave mentally. His boss was the most interesting creature in all of existence.

‘Careful doctor, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were falling in love with me. Do I need to give your brain an unholy cleansing?’

Flug mentally gagged ‘Please sir no, my human thoughts and stupid hormones mean your disguise is a resounding success! It keeps tricking me, I mean no disrespect by it, honest.’

‘Very well, before we depart Doctor I’d advise you to keep yourself out of trouble I don’t want any distractions or compromises to this mission.’

Flug sat in his assigned window seat on his own plane. He felt so nervous riding a commercial flight. With other people. Who weren’t going die. By his hands…. _Yet_.

‘No Doctor, you’ll have to curb your evil ways for now.’

‘Of course sir. Um, I do have a question however.’

Already reading his mind BlackHat answered, ‘Dementia is busy wreaking havoc on a city with my clone giving the orders. While the Bear is assisting your doppelganger in the manor as I speak.’

‘You made a clone of me sir?’

‘It wasn’t hard, what with that nightmare device. I simply thought of your pathetic self as the most horrid thing I can think of and another you came into existence. While my clone is a silhouette of my person, given context thanks to your device.’

Flug never thought the nightmare to reality device would be used for such a purpose, the implications of it were endless now if all he had to do was think about something and it would come to exist. Not just evil thoughts so it seemed.

‘By the way I broke it so you’ll need to repair it as soon as this vacation is over.’

‘There you go saying vacation again, it bothers me. Sir just who is this target you’re after that you have to go to such lengths?’ This wasn't the BlackHat Flug knew, then again the man was a big evil mystery.

BlackHat twitched at the disrespect his scientist kept thinking of. Can he really not control his own thoughts, honestly humans are so stupid. And he had to play the role of one. Such lengths indeed he thought.

‘Her name is Bloody Bonnet. She never became nefariously famous sadly, but I hope to remedy that should all go according to plan.'

‘Bloody Bonnet? No, I've never heard of them, their name.. are they anything like you?’

‘What gave you that impression?’

‘Well you’re both named after a hat. And you show such high respect for her one can’t help but wonder if you-

‘ **Flug** ’ BlackHat growled in warning. ‘Yes I have **respect** for her' he spat 'because she is formidable, and the only threat I have ever been forced to recognize. So you will do well not to fuck this up!’

Flug clenched his seat in terror, hopefully onlookers will think it’s in fear of the plane taking off. A formidable threat against BlackHat? And he thought four Blackhat’s was bad. Now he understood the importance of such strange actions. They weren’t strange, they were bloody brilliant he realized. If he was an eldritch expert (he had always thought he was the closest person to being one working with said only eldritch in all existence.) he wouldn’t expect BlackHat of all creatures to stoop so low. Oh god, if his boss was willing to go that far just what was this Bloody Bonnet capable of?

‘ **Much**.’ BlackHat answered darkly.

An equal to my own I daresay. he thought to himself.

Flug gulped, wishing his boss luck on his mission. Cutting the connection BlackHat allowed his scientist freedom from his own mind. Left to his own devices he focused on copying the man’s brain patterns. Just on the off chance you had the ability to sense his insides like he did. There wasn’t any precaution He wasn’t willing to take. BlackHat lived and breathed like a human, BlackHat focused his thoughts to think like a human, and acted perfectly human.

He was, Alan Ituriel The human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong of me to use Senpai’s real name? Gasp do you think he’ll notice me? Haha fun times ahead guys as BlackHat’s off to malibu to woo you. Lol no joke. Well there’s a joke somewhere in there, but it’s hidden. High rise city is completely made up btw, it’s a place with Bird people, Like Hawk… fuck i never mentioned that :P Rip.


	3. Stalking sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black- I mean Alan heehee, is playing his role perfectly to run into you, so he can have a humane excuse to stalk you. And stalk you he does, fucking creep, so why does this turn you on? You suppose you’ll indulge in interacting with the man, you’re only human. Or at least you wish you were.

Shell hunting goes as expected. It’s meaningless and empty. You make your way to a bar on the beachfront. The bartender gives you a look as you order enough alcohol to kill an elephant. The lecherous onlookers notice your present and you feel a slight thrill at the concept of a fight. You know how this will all go down, you’ve been doing it for years. You’ll drink in the hopes of numbness, someone will start something, and you’ll end up battling your inner demons.

Rage simmers just underneath your skin. That’s all you feel these days, anger, hate, fear, all the negative things you shouldn’t enjoy because they’ll end up corrupting you into something else. You shudder conscious of the fact, something else indeed, heaven and hell forbid. Drink.

You're sick of it. Sick of trying to excuse the things you do and think. This vicious cycle of sustaining anger and depression has been eating away at you for centuries. Every incident where you feel your anger boiling up out of the bottle you stuff it in has you contemplating release. The devil whispers in your ear telling you to let go, to give in to those astute desires.

Still restraining yourself you laugh bitterly. Yeah it's not that easy. There's a status quo to follow, the whole dedication to the act of playing prey. Doesn't mean you're not upset. Oh ho ho no. You're a snarling predator trapped in sheep's skin. Of course you're angry at everything, and of course you’re depressed. You’re always at war with yourself!

You’re angry, you’re scared, you’re upset, and then depressed. What’s the point if you can’t express yourself? Where’s the joy in living if you can’t be yourself? You drink a whole bottle of whiskey tasting the slight buzz of it’s burning flavor down your throat. Human alcohol never gets you drunk, you don’t even know why you try anymore. A stupid man comes over looking for a first class ticket to an early grave. 

The nice thing about being terrified of BlackHat, is you're not scared of anyone else.

The sleezeball offending you with his close proximity and horrible human stench gestured sex palming his junk. You cold cock him. Sending the man clear across the bar, as another man walks in. You didn’t get to assess the newcomer due to the drunkard cursing you out and calling you the usual, but what triggered you most was his insult to calling you a Hat wannabe. 

**Oh** , _kill_ _,_ **how** , _kill_ _,_ **dare** , _KILL_ _!_

The man who just walked in made eye contact with you saving you from losing control.

Doing a quick sense scan he checked out to be a normal human being, his brown eyes stared back into your red ones unblinking, and almost unnerving. A delightful quiver went up your spine. Turning away you go back to drowning your sorrows. Fuck it all. Now if you really meant that everything would be on fire, ah what a pleasant thought.

Someone bought you a drink, normally you wouldn’t care and down the whole thing without so much as a passing glance. Immortality and immunity to poison whoo. But this was a rather expensive drink. You scan the bar with invisible eyes locking onto the man who caught your gaze earlier. Something was… different about this male. That could be a good thing, or a really bad thing.

****

\-----------------------------------

****

Under the disguise of Alan BlackHat arrives in the city of Malibu. Instantly he focuses on that little blip of nothingness that alerts him to your location. 

‘You’re a bad man?’ Flug nervously asks. BlackHat sends him a disapproving look and pokes his brain for good measure as punishment for irking him with these constant stupid questions.

‘Of course doctor, I may be willing to drag my belly across the ground, but at least I know I won’t sink so far as to even attempt a heroic role. That’s asking the impossible. Besides, My character is more chaotic neutral if anything. I’m a  _ good  _ man to fool everyone else.’

‘This is so confusing to me.’

‘Don’t think about it so extensively doctor, I’ll cleanse your head when the deed is done.’ he’ll make sure to thoroughly destroy any evidence he ever created the persona. 

‘I just don’t understand why you don’t use this disguise to get close enough and then strike.’

‘It wouldn’t solve anything Flug, I’ve murdered her before she’s a damn phoenix. And a slippery one at that.’ he muttered. Plus there was the fact Black didn’t know if you had a trap set up . 

‘Right so let me get this straight, you are a neutral character leaning more toward nefarious deeds. You kidnapped a bully back in middle school and killed him for blowing snot at you. In high school you did a project that involved you butchering animals on a farm further desensitizing and intriguing the idea of becoming evil. You play the role of someone who’s aloof, but in actuality you don’t care at all. When interacting with everyone you’re a chipper lad who does what everyone wants and expects, that way they don’t suspect you when you go full insane.’

‘Correct, and you planted background evidence on the off chance she looks into my persona and investigates correct?’ the way he said it sounded like a threat, Doctor Flug knows better than to postpone anything Blackhat orders post haste. 

‘Yes, but Sir, she’ll be suspicious as to why you’re going after her, when there are several others who would be interested in you for the very same reasons.’

Hmm the doctor had a point, he hadn’t accounted for his disguise backfiring in that regard. Humans are so annoying.

‘Well I can argue that she’s more interesting then all of them.’ it was true, BlackHat never felt any urge to play or be with any other being, and Bonnet did amuse him.

‘But sir, if Miss Bonnet remains distant and uninterested, there’s no reason for you to stick around to pursue her. That in itself is suspicious.’

‘But of course there is a reason, this is why my background builds into an unstable man prone towards the more wicked things in life. If Bonnet continues to be as you say and proves to show suspicion in my character’s persistence I’ll play it off as an obsessed stalker.’

‘That. That might actually work.’ 

‘Your faith in me is unbelievable doctor.’

****

Blackhat came to a beach bar where he zeroed in on you sitting at the bar top. There was another man leaned over you. Just as he started to enter he witnessed the man who’d been pressed up against you go flying towards his feet. He drifted his gaze up your gracious lithe form landing on your fiery eyes. The sun hat you wore casted a dark shadow that accented the unfathomable depths of rage bottled up behind those red orbs. A thrill went up his spine, and a questionable heat/ freeze crept into his pants. 

Damn it all he better not mess this up with how insane his body has been behaving since his revelation in wanting to take you to bed. He might just get the chance if he plays his cards right he wouldn’t have to tie you down to take pleasure in what he could never have elicited before. For some unknown reason the thought of rape didn’t sit well with him. It was strange since he was an evil man, why would he care what his partner thought? He wanted it so he’ll take it… but it’d be such a meaningless victory and he supposed it was rather crass. Or maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something. Bahahahaha sure if he ever grew one.

Watching you connect your gaze with his, he realized he was staring and you realized you were staring back. You broke away first, and it gave Blackhat’s predatory ego some satisfaction. He bided his time nursing his drink and checking you out. He wouldn’t approach you today that would seem suspicious since he just got off the plane, so he’ll buy you a drink just to catch your attention. 

He sat at a table and waited for the waitress to arrive. The punk looking chick with several choice piercings asked him for his poison. 

“See the lady over there, buy her a drink for me. Los Sus.”

The woman stared at him with a serious expression. “Are you sure man? That shits expensive.”

“I wouldn’t know of its existence if I didn’t have the cash to buy it.”

“Ok then, wanna order the same or”

“No, I'll have Tequila and don’t tell her it’s from me either. Just let her know if she wants to drown herself she should do it in good taste."

The woman did as she was told. BlackHat busied himself with his phone and tried not to look your direction. He could play the long con.

****

He couldn’t play the long con anymore. He was agitated, frustrated, angry, and just plain upset. He had to play human, while trying to stalk you. So far he’s only managed to watch you from afar. There were times when he’d lose track of you only to find you at a park, but  _ playing mortal _ he had to pass the chance of confronting you there. He had to take the bus, walk, eat, breathe, piss, rest, and bathe like a human.

Oh he's having a hell of a time. This was entertaining in a masochistic kind of way, but if anyone knew it was him stooping so low his reputation would be ruined, and it would irk him to the point where he's sure he would do something regrettable. Then again if he did end up destroying this planet he did have other options for entertainment. Meh.

Finally you were drinking at a bar again tonight. From his observations you were staying at a private beach house enjoying the solitude until nightfall. He’d follow you whenever you left to walk along the beach in the moonlight, but every time he tried to catch up to start a conversation you’d maneuver yourself to always be out of his reach. One night you led him all around town ducking into alleyways and reappearing down the road, turning a corner to a dead end giggling at his failed attempts to catch you. At least someone’s enjoying themselves, Blackhat is not amused. He could give chase and catch you so easily, but he still doesn’t know if there’s a trap in wait.

Blackhat makes mistakes only once. 

It was entertaining to see this side of you, he’s only ever seen you terrified like a rabid rabbit desperate and frantic. He knew you had a temper having seen what you did to the lesser villains who crossed your path. Now you were a hero who knew how to take care of business, none of this banter back and forth letting them live crap. You killed, and depending on the interaction and insults/ threats you did such a beautiful job. He still had the decapitated head of a villain you decimated. The frozen look of horror still on their face was professional work. 

********  
  


Blackhat made a show of having a crappy day needing a drink, he just so  _ happened _ to walk into the club you were at. He brightened up upon seeing you at a table. He could taste the unease and anger rolling off you, something happened. He’d rather not approach you when you’re in a sour mood, hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn. 

He was growing tired of this game and it needed to progress in his favor so he’ll take your scorn and try to work it into his favor. Approaching your table he caught the head shake of the men sitting at the tables around you.

He paused unsure what to do, he was different from these cads wanting your attention, however he was playing a fool no different from them. Blackhat cursed and retreated to the restroom.

‘Flug, I require information on human courtship.’ he contacted his scientist, taking a glance to what he’s doing through the hat he was surprised to see he was operating on a polar bear. ‘Old habits die hard eh Doctor’

‘What? Oh sir. This is, no I didn’t, it was already dead. And I just wanted to salvage some of, what did you need again?’

‘Information doctor, how do I appease a woman when she’s angry.’

‘Um, apologize?’

‘Wrong answer.’ as if he’s going to apologize and for what for antichrist sake!

‘I don’t know sir, I’ve never, it’s, they. Why don’t you ask dementia?’

‘No.’ he cut the connection. No. no. he went into the stall and took care of some shit and went on arguing with himself. No, for devil’s sake no, why am I even contemplating raagh!

‘DEMENTIA!’ he called to nothing. How dare, she wasn’t even wearing the fucking hat! Connecting to his doppelganger he called for Dementia back in his manor, taking note that everything looked the same. 

“Yess Bon Bon cito!” The reptilian woman slithered into the room

“Would you like to see what happens to insubordinate members of Blackhat organization?” he growled

She backed out of his personal space “Uh.”

“Splendid.” Blackhat whisked her away to a secluded and disorienting void space.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry this is about the hat right, the bear has it!” she shouted in vain.

“Silence! Dementia, how do you appease a woman and charm her?”

“Uh.”

Blackhat wired into her brain forcing out an answer. He was in no mood to play nice with his subordinates this whole mission was testing his patience and he hated to be patient.

“Well if she’s pissed off I’d try to find out what she’s peeved about and just lend an ear, don’t try to solve her problem, independent women hate that. To charm her, show her you’re attracted to her, weirdos don’t get appreciated these days so give her the goo goo eyes. Don’t try to make a move on her unless she starts it and get her into a situation where she’s vulnerable, chicks love a man who can take care of them.” she breathed in a deep gasp having lost her breath.

“I see, now then Dementia forget everything and carry on as before.” 

Blackhat drilled his fingers into her head as she screamed, taking ahold of her brain he cleansed the memory of the transpired events and kicked her out of the void. Returning his consciousness he found himself on autopilot washing his hands for the third time. To an outsider it looked like he was in deep thought and not puppeteering a clone of himself. Looking into the mirror he made sure there was no trace of his true self peeking through and exited the bathroom, making his way over to your table with renewed vigor.

Fuck it, now on a normal day he would set everything on fire with that thought. At your side he announced his presence “Hello miss I don’t know if you recognize me we had a fun game of hide and seek just the other night.” Blackhat wanted to gag he was laying on the nice guy act just a little too thick.

“Yes you’re my stalker, what do you want.” quick, straight to the point and dismissive all at the same time. Oh Bonnet you’re so full of surprises, if you knew it was him he’s pretty sure you wouldn’t even bother with questions fighting tooth and nail to escape him.

“Well that I’m not sure. I suppose I want something primal, but there’s something more than that I want. I was hoping you’d help me figure it out, in due time of course. I noticed you’re not in a good mood right now, want to talk about it?”

You swung your head his direction to pierce him with your eyes. “Words? Can’t express my mood.”

You go back to nursing your drink Blackhat glanced around the club finding a stage in the back. Hmm.

“Alright then what about music?” You didn’t feel like speaking, but perhaps you would be open to singing. You liked to sing he assumed having initially found you singing at a club in High Rise.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but” 

He cut you off “Then stop guessing. It’s simple, I’m attracted to you I want your companionship, but you’re hurting and I’d like to appease it. Don’t ask me why. I want to” remembering dementia’s words he corrected himself “to aide you. I can provide an entertaining distraction from all your worries and woes, if only for a moment.” he offered sweetly. You raised an eyebrow to that, so he took it as permission. 

Alan took center stage as the music started up from the karaoke machine humming in the stereos throughout the club. Blackhat didn’t know many songs by memory, thankfully his doctor’s subconscious kept a perfect record of every song he’s ever listened to word for word.

Selecting a song he believed would elicit the best reaction out of the crowd while intriguing your attention at the same time, he sang in a low baritone.

“My lucifer is lonely~”

He picked a woman’s song, he sang it in an even softer voice. Gradually building volume and command over everyone’s ears.

“Standing there, Killing time”

“Can’t commit to anything but a crime.”

He gave a wink.

“Peter’s on vacation, an open invitation”

“Animals, Evidence, pearly gates that look more like a picket fence”

“Once you get inside em, got friends but ya can’t invite em.”

He shrugged his shoulders giving consolidation to all the people out there who can’t drag their friends to whatever afterlife.

“Hills burn in california”

“My turn to ignore ya”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

He turned his back to the crowd and slowly turned back locking eyes with you again, punctuating every word clearly in rhythm so the importance of their message is carried across.

“All the good girls go to hell”

“Cause even god herself, has enemies and”

“Once the water starts to rise, and heavens out of sight”

“She’ll want the devil on her team~”

Oh you definitely want him on your team.

“My lucifer is lonely.”

Drop your guard and submit, I’ll conquer you just wait. He wanted to sing instead.

“Look at you, needing me”

“You know I’m not your friend without some greenery.”

“Walkin wearing fetters, peter should know better.”

So many villains were imbeciles, they really should know better. This song was confessing more than Blackhat figured it would, it was a bit relieving.

“Your cover up, is caving up”

“Man is such a fool, why are we saving him?”

“Poisoning themselves now, begging for our help, wow”

Your cover up wasn’t even close to caving, but now he knew you were faking it all. Just like his made up persona you’re playing the good girl act. It was genius, no one would suspect you of being capable of the things you can do. While at the same time you kept your presence hidden from him. It must’ve been tedious to go every day denying the urge to kill an idiotic hero or annoying villian.

“Hills burn in california”

“My turn to ignore ya”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

“All the good girls go to hell”

“Cause even god herself, has enemies and”

“Once the water starts to rise, and heavens out of sight”

“She’ll want the devil on her team~”

“My lucifer is lonely.”

“There’s nothing left to say now.”

“My god is gonna owe me”

“There’s nothing left to save now.”

****

It’s no Frank Sinatra, but it had the desired effect. People applauded and he descended the stage. You looked to be in a much better mood, there was a hint of playfulness glinting in your eyes, he wanted to pin you against the wall and do … something sinful. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he remembered Dementia saying women liked to be appreciated and praised as attractive. Subtly though, these fools who’ve been approaching you before were in the wrong laying on their attraction too thickly and grotesquely. 

He swallowed down his frustrated sinful hormones and cooled his head sitting across from you. You smiled at him allowing him to stay and waved the waitress over.

“I’d like to return the favor.”

“Oh you sing?” he asked

“Los sus. You bought me a drink when we first met. I don’t like being indebted to anyone.”

“Damn, that wasn’t my intention with the drink. I simply wanted to know whether or not you’d drink it.”

You paused in sipping the rest of your wine to register his ploy. “Clever. I know its meaning, but I’m not evil.”

“Well that’s fine, no one’s truly evil unless they cause a shitstorm wherever they walk and revel in the destruction, but I suspect you’re a fake.” he wanted to swallow his own tongue, why did he say shitstorm? 

“A fake, what do you mean?” 

“Don’t take offense I’m a fake too. Someone who plays good guy or in your case good girl but they’re actually wicked inside. Darkness all suppressed in a tiny bottle leaking out of the top like a thick smoke suffocating you from the inside.”

“Wow an entertainer and a poet. If no one’s truly evil, then no one can be wholly good either.”

“I agree, but in this world we all wear masks.”

“And what do you achieve by telling me all this?”

“I want you to try and unveil my mask, at the same time I want to unveil yours.” 

“I thought you wanted companionship.”

“Yes, but every relation needs a connection of sorts, some people bond over sports, others over murder and I think since neither of those things sound appealing we should dance a tango of sorts and get to know each other better as rivals maybe.”

“Then say that.”

“Say what, people bond over murder?”

“No, you want us to get to know each other better. Say that from the start not “I’m going to uncover your mask to find out all your dirty secrets” it’s not as inviting.”

“Oh you’re right. I’m actually more charismatic than this, you’re just throwing me off.”

“How so?”

“You’re, sexy? Alluring, enchanting, has anyone told you a man can drown in your eyes?”

You snickered. “Oh really? do you find it hard to breathe then Alan?”

“I, how do you know my name?” Blackhat knew you would already know everything he’d set in place. He smiled a coy grin from within he’s finally ten steps ahead of you.

“Were you going to give me a pseudonym? You’ve been stalking me for weeks and even admitted to the fact earlier, of course I know your name.”

“I see, well this is embarrassing, but I still don’t know your name.”

You only give him a teasing smile in return. 

“To answer your question. Yes. I do sing.” with that you get up and take the stage.

Well he was impressive to say the least. He’s only ever seen your sniveling cowardice side. Seeing you now, coy and confident he was turned on. He knew you wouldn’t disappoint him in the challenge department. He’d have to be careful with what he said from now on, the things he’d let slip made him look like a fool. Thankfully you seemed to enjoy his stumbling, enjoy it while you can Bonnet. You’re the queen of fakes, but He’s the king. Sipping his drink he watched your performance.

****

You’re enjoying your vacation avoiding the sun, and your new stalker. He was fun, you led him all around town and kept him in the dark. Today you were beyond his surveillance having warped to a shaded park. You were doodling horrid images in a tree when a familiar hero came into the park. You doodle nightmares to try and release them from your head like a cold, you try to pass it’s psychological trauma onto someone else whoever was unfortunate to look at it. 

The hero was none other than IronClad, the man with the iron pants and the genius to be a cocky A-hole.

“IronClad. What brings you here, specifically to my exact location?”

“Well, I have information for you Bon. Now I need you to listen to me and not make this into a big deal ok.”

“I’ll listen, but no promise about that deal.” you continued your sketch but instead of the nightmare you were drawing earlier it’s a penciled flower, cause you’re a good girl with no secret madness festering like maggots inside. 

“Titan sent me to find you, and we have some equipment impervious to BlackHat’s detection. He wants your help in taking him down once and for all.”

Your pencil snapped, and your pretty sure your anger is withering the tree you’re sitting on, its non intelligent cells screaming out as bloody murder fumed from you.

“ **_You what._ ** ” you bit out cracking a tooth with your grit. 

“At the club back in High Rise we were testing out a new surveillance device that may have tipped off Blackhat as well as Titan to your existence, he’s offering you shelter. You know Blackhat needs to be taken down. Titan informed us of your past and how close you came to defeating him once before. We can do it this time, all of us together.”

You slowly darkened the area so his focus was stuck on your burning red eyes as they dilated to stab into his very soul. He made a weak gasp and took a step back.

“ **No** .” you said darkly practically growling the word.

“But- 

A beep sounded and you were gone, the heavy atmosphere and screaming madness dissipated. Back in your void space you adjusted your earrings. That beep was a warning, so Black is looking for you, greeeat. Titan’s looking for you now too. You punch a floating couch into splinters.

You scream into the void listening as the echoes get swallowed. Was Blackhat really looking for you though? You rolled your eyes back into your head to view into his manor seeing him carrying on as usual. Flug was working on some chemical compound, Dementia was chasing 5.0.5, and everything seemed normal. Blackhat must’ve seen you through the surveillance device and came to High Rise to investigate. But upon finding nothing thanks to your device blocking you out from his senses, he must’ve decided it wasn’t you therein dropping the chase.

You let out a breath of relief. Blackhat wasn’t after you… yet. It’d be so simple to expose you, knowing Titan and his cruel tricks he’d hang the threat of informing Blackhat over your head to get you to comply with whatever dumbass plan he has this time. You steal a couple items from a furniture store just to destroy them in your frustration. 

Titan didn’t know you had a device impervious to Blackhat’s detection, that and he didn’t know all the dirty little things you did. It’s a miracle you never indulged all your information in the past. Who knows what Titan’s planning now, Oh yeah you did. He wanted universal domination it’s hard to become ‘god’ while Blackhat lived to rival him. Of course you rival him as well, but you suspect he wants you to come back so he can take your power for himself. 

_ aFterALl tHaT’s wAS wHy He SaVED YoU, rIgHt! _

You roared inhumanly into the disorienting darkness. Your earing’s beeping bleed into your ringing ears. You needed a drink. Fixing yourself up you left the void space. You’ll figure out a plan, after you get shitfaced. 

****

Alan Iturial. Your stalker. The male who bought you a villainous drink at the beach. Los sus was a suspicious drink hence the name. He succeeded in capturing your attention and thoroughly distracted you from your previous problems. The man was clearly unstable, but he kept it under wraps fairly well. He was charming and while a bit dark, he was an absolute gentleman. 

You commend him for his act, it rivaled your own good schtick. You know better then most how fucking dangerous a person is when they have such control over themselves like that. 

He stalks you for a week, then serenades you when you’re at your lowest. He effectively amused you enough to forget your problems if only for a moment like he promised. There was something about him that intrigued you, like a puzzle you were missing a piece to, yet looked complete.

Of course he just so “happens” to bump into you again. This time at the cafe you made the mistake of walking into. He led you outside to the terrace overlooking the beach and sat across from you.

“This place is rather dull don’t you think?”

“Hmm? Yes, I suppose it is. Tell me Alan what do you hope to gain having a relationship with me?”

“Still upset huh, I was hoping you’d go out dancing with me tonight. You seem adamant to escaping reality thought I could help. Don’t misinterpret I don’t want a one night stand or anything. I’m using you while allowing you to use me in return. Does that seem unfair?”

“No, it rather courteous actually.” in a roundabout manner anyway. Eh what did it matter, you could just ditch his ass whenever you pleased. This was supposed to be a retreat, so far your stay hasn’t been very relaxing unless this man was involved. What could it hurt to indulge and spend more time with him.

“Sure I’ll go. Where and what time?”

“The Sing and Sway, don’t worry it’s not karaoke night so no amateur singers. We can catch a drink and dance. I wouldn’t mind meeting up late, but if you’d prefer to set a curfew it’s best you set the time.”

Why not. He’s rather charming for a human. Latin men like him with his build are appealing… but he’s not Latin, he’s Canadian? Yeah that didn’t make sense, it was suspiciously convenient. Canada was a free country with limited surveillance. No big cities for heroes or villains to gain glory in. Which kinda made it great for smart bastards to hide out in and create false information. Could you risk that? What are the chances?

You always imagine the worst case scenario. You did a background check on Mr. Alan Ituriel several times, he checked out clear. The man was a normal (or as normal as they come) human, and non threatening… well, for you anyway. You could kill a human as efficiently as squishing a bug. But you try not to entertain those thoughts. You can’t make a scene, which is a shame. Sure he gives off a dangerous aura, but that could just be the hormones. Oof when was the last time you got off?

He’s been following you around like a puppy for a week that shouldn’t be anything but pathetic, or at the very least creepy. You’re pretty much desensitized to the whole creep factor, so many men have tried to manhandle you. They don’t remember their interactions with you, but you managed to cure them of their wicked ways. Oh it’d be so much easier if you just weeded them out, but noo you have to cling to the act. You’re a good girl. Whatever this guy saw that day at the bar when you came close to killing that drunkard cannot make a reappearance. 

You can't afford to attract BlackHat's attention again, especially now after Titan’s meddling. Even if that one time those imbeciles deserved everything you did. Nope, you can't lose control again. Flashes of the girl who defeated an army of heroes standing in the center of the devastated aftermath, overlapped with the image of you beating those fools into a bloody pulp and enjoying every crunch and squish as they cried out. You swallow the full body shudder.

Fear turns into anger as you contemplate whose fault it is you have to live this way. Titan. Blackhat.

Hate to love, love to hate.

****

Perfect. He managed to catch your attention and now he’s slowly reeling you in with the bait. You haven’t sunk your teeth in yet, he’s noticed you checking his fabricated background repeatedly everyday. He rolled his eye mentally, you were too fucking paranoid, honestly it’s an annoying quirk. That and your nice act, if it wasn’t for the initial meeting where he saw that same old dark fire in your eyes he would’ve slapped himself silly for wanting you.

You were so cute, endearing, kind, and sweet. He wanted to puke his disgusting guts. 

Fuck it’s taking a toll on him to contain his rage. A smile creeps as he imagines how deliciously sweet it’ll be when this all pays off and he has you trapped. Besides, what’s wrong with a little pent up rage, it’ll be all the more wonderful when he explodes. 

At the dance club there’s a tango playing as you walk in. You seem impressed, hell will freeze over and sprout damn daisies the day he walks into a sweaty hip hop club where every maggot is dancing for sex. 

“Surprised?” he asks coming up to claim you as he hands you a drink. The men who perked up at your appearance slump in their seats noticing you were with him. He stifled the need to tear them apart, he wasn’t jealous he just couldn’t believe the idiocy, those men think they have a chance? With you?? It’s not even laughable it’s that stupid.

“Pleased.” you nod “I’m not so good with crowds and loud music, so this is very pleasant.” you take the drink from him, your fingers are blissfully cold as they brush against his own. “Is this laced with anything? Because I’ll have you know I’m partial to all kinds of poison. They don’t work on me though unfortunately.”

Oooo there’s that flame he so desires, that confident sass and pacifist threat were his kind of cute.

“What good would it do me to be honest if it is drugged?”

“Honesty shows me your kind of character and builds up brownie points.”

“Ah, then no. I’m already going through the trouble of being an absolute gentleman taking this slow, asking you out, and hoping to achieve your interest.”

“My interest in what exactly?” you ask. straight to the point no mercy.

“I’m not sure really.” Blackhat was being honest, he didn’t completely understand his attraction towards you or how to go about it. Being honest, he’s in the lesser position needing to woo you. While he’s rather vain on the fact he’s downright irresistible, that seems to only be true for mental weaklings like dementia. You’re going to be a hard fish to catch, if he’s thinking that metaphor correctly. 

“I can see how dancing can confirm whether or not we have chemistry, I suppose.” you say considering the thought, he did the same.

“My thoughts exactly, well that and I was hoping to learn more about you. I never gave you my name, it’s Alan.” he stuck his arm across the table to you in greeting. Again he knew you knew his name but this was for the sake of pleasantries. 

You returned the gesture and made contact with his human skin “Bonnie.” you said in kind not revealing your full name. Huh, Blackhat was sure it’d be some ‘normal’ name. He’s rather touched you kept the title he gave you while shortened it was still you.

The both of you stayed seated making idle chatter sharing interests and hobbies. A song finally comes on that had you moving, standing up you pull Alan to the dance floor to see where this experimental ‘date’ will go. 

****

You were a little impressed with Alan’s attempts to woo you. It was just the right amount of sweet and proper. The poor man was obviously obsessed with you what with stalking you for weeks. It doesn’t hurt to give him a chance, besides there was something about his unstable aura that was drawing you in. You’re sure dancing with him will determine if there’s a chemistry between you.

He took your hand in his own and gracefully spun you around with ease and skill, you were finding the old two step boring so you made a move to encroach on his personal space. He didn’t budge, but after glancing up to see his reaction he smiled and took the defensive. You followed through forcing him back, the thrill of intimidation and dominance sang through you. Was that considered chemistry?

He stuttered your rhythm flowing it into his own now pushing you back. He made a step, you made a step and soon enough you were both improvising as though the both of you have been dancing this tango forever. It was fast and heated, the both of you trying to outdo the other. You started laughing halfway through having fun. Of course the universe sees this and corrects the wrong.

“Freeze! Put your hands up where we can see them!”

Alan jumps stiffly pulling you to him as he glares down the police who were pointing their guns at the both of you.

“What’s going on?”

“Be silent BlackHat. We know that’s you!”

Blasting your senses out all you found was Alan, still human and everyone else, no Blackhat.

“Think you can disguise yourself as an angelic woman and come in here.”

Hold up “Me??” you say indescribably at the same time Alan says “Her?”

“Yes, now Sir get back.”

“What evidence do you have that she’s BlackHat?” Alan snickers, glad someone finds this amusing. You were growing agitated. You hated being compared to Blackhat just because you wore a fucking hat!

“Didn’t you read the sign outside?! No Hats! And there’s no way a hat can stay atop her head through all that dancing.”

“Are you kidding me right now.” you bite back the rage to shake these fools.

“Are you serious? I mean, do you really think Blackhat would let me dip him like this.” Alan impressively dips you effortlessly and you smile feeling your temper melt away. The thought is amusing, you picture Blackhat in your stead being dipped dramatically by Alan. You laugh genuinely, that shit is too funny. 

“That’s right, and if you don’t believe that do you really think BlackHat would embarrass himself and do this?” You pull Alan down into the dip he’s still holding and lock lips with him. There’s a rush of blood and pheromones that scream bloody murder begging to deepen the kiss and get even nastier. You pull back shocked and red. Guess that answers the question to whether there’s chemistry between you. Cool you’ve never really been attracted to anyone, you finally have spank bank material!

The officers were convinced and just as they started putting their guns away you lean up to whisper into Alan’s ear.

“Watch this.”

You drop your vocals and rise the bile in your stomach “ **MUHAHAHA YOU FOOLS! So easily swayed by kisses and sweet words.** ” you sounded just like Blackhat you found yourself jumping back as the police panic. Looking up at Alan he’s stunned silent looking at you in disbelief. You laugh and laugh finding it all far too funny even as you’re handcuffed. 

Sitting in the back of the cruiser outside you watch in silent shock as Alan knocks out the leading officer and gets jumped by the backup. He doesn’t fight them simply smiles as he’s escorted to the back of the cruiser next to you handcuffed. 

“What did you do that for?”

“Well the way I figured it, we should get arrested for an actual crime. You down for something a little illegal before the boys in blue figure out I got arrested on purpose?” he holds up the loose handcuffs and the key to unlocking them with a wink.

You giggle as he unlocks your restraints and you both escape.

He couldn’t be serious. This was so cliché. This was stupid, this was nostalgic. Back in the cowboy days you robbed a bank just to know what it felt like. It was pretty fun, not that you made it a habit, you had amassed a fortune in ancient gold.

“I don’t believe I’ve told you my full name.” 

“Oh, do tell.”

“Bonnie Clyde.”

He paused from donning his mask, it was a black mask with red slits for eyes and a frown. Yours was similar holding a smile instead. The both of you were wearing simple black fedoras you had snagged just for the occasion. The hat looked good on him.

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.”

“Bonnie Clyde?”

“Yep.”

“That is priceless, and we’re about to rob a bank.” he exclaims giddy at the ironic thought.

“I know.” you giggle pulling over your own mask.

****

Blackhat couldn’t believe it, everything was going so smoothly and pleasantly he was just getting into the dance when the police showed up and they accused you of being him!? It was ironically funny to an extent. The kiss was too sudden for him to actually savor it’s madness and the way your voice dipped down to vibrate his terrible baritone, it sent thrills up his spine and rattled his brain. You were arrested and he really didn’t want the date to end, so he figured you’d be down to doing something worth prison. You didn’t disappoint.

It was nostalgic to rob a bank after so long, it was even fun having you take care of all the technicalities to ensure they wouldn’t be seen on the cameras. You both ran in and shot the place up, neither of you even stole anything. Causing mayhem smoothed his agitated nerves, it didn’t last long unfortunately. The police came and while he would have preferred to go down swinging. He complied to spending the night in jail. But you weren’t there with him.

Blackhat learned you got out on bail. Where you went to was the question, he didn’t not sense you anywhere. Retreating to his hotel room he was curious about the officer hanging from his ceiling duct taped to his eyes. A note clung to his chest reading

“Alan, our time together has been charming. Forgive me for the sudden notice, but I’m leaving the city. Should we meet again I’d happily join you for another nefarious night.”

-Yours truly BB. ****  
** **

Blackhat wanted to vent his rage, you left?! WHY? Did he slip up? No you wouldn’t have left such a note. Wait, at the bottom of the letter was more writing.

“PS: I got you a farewell gift. Feel free to use him as a punching bag, he’s a dirty cop so don’t hold anything back, I wouldn’t.”

Blackhat mused the idea for a second before he went over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and watched in wretched pleasure how the officer breathed in relief.

“Oh how cute, you think I’m going to release you. No, the way I see it. There’s no fun in punching the shit out of you because I’m that upset. I won’t find satisfaction killing you with my fist, so we’ll take this slowly.”

The renewed vigor in the man’s efforts to escape excited him. He really was messed up, but no one would miss the man, he was a dirty cop. After an hour or so of fun Black found the file you neatly left to prove the man’s corrupt business dealings and groaned. The officer was an asset to his organisation, well not a very good asset. This proved you had information, and leverage. His organisation wasn’t enough leverage to hold over him, but Blackhat wondered how exactly you’re able to infiltrate his business without him noticing.

Oh Bonnet, you are truly formidable. He can’t wait to conquer you. Drooling in spite of himself, Blackhat went to make food keeping up the act of playing human. You could be watching him at any moment. Heh heh, he’s still a couple steps ahead of you, you’ll be seeing him again real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> Do you like?  
> You like??


	4. heehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6,550 words. Enjoy~

You couldn’t do it. You can’t. Nope.

It was a constant in your life to deny yourself anything that could give you pleasure or make you happy. It was depressing, but you’d get over it. It was fun with Alan. In jail you reconciled that he was dangerous, that you couldn’t pursue a relationship that didn’t end in a one night stand. 

Heh, that is if you could talk yourself into sleeping with anyone. He was compatible with your chemistry as bewildering as that was, it was oh so pleasing. You wanted more and that terrified you. You can’t fall for anyone, it wasn’t safe. You can’t trust or love, or trust love! It all ends the same way. Anger and pain are your only miserable companions, and your finest teachers if you do say so yourself.

It wouldn’t do just to vanish so you left him a note and parting gift and left it at that. You warped back home to High rise where your avian friend tackled you in an unforgiving hug. You weren’t one for touching others, but eh it was alright sometimes. You soaked up as much contact that was safe and dug your nails into her feathers to regain the distance.

“YEOW! Ok, ok I get it. No touching. So where were you?”

You rolled your eyes. “I took a vacation.” didn't she read the note you left? Hmm maybe your notes are a poor means of communication, but eh it speaks volumes about your character, not that you give a damn. 

“Ok, but where and what’d you do?” she asked.

“Nowhere important, and nothing important.” sweet and to the point, maybe you're being a little bitchy, eh, your true self is shining thru. You smile.

“Ah ok, I think you’re dodging the question.”

You gasp holding a hand up to your face in shock “No way am I?”

“Yes, Eagle was watching uh, nevermind, but there was this public reveal and you were on the broadcast at your work and it looked like you were really sick and then you disappear out of thin air. Seriously girl where have you been?”

You grit your teeth feeling them click sharply. You had forgotten about that.  "As you might've seen. I did get really sick at work and I needed a break so I left.”

“But where and why?”

You squint your eyes not liking her insistence. “Who’s asking?” there's always another agenda to every question.

Hawk twiddled her forefingers, and there it was the telltale you were looking for. You had an idea of what happened to make her so concerned all of a sudden.

“Ironclad asked you some questions. What’dja tell him?” you kept your voice calm and curious, sweet and gentle. Of course you could just bypass this whole song and dance and delve into Hawks brain to see exactly what was said. 

You opted for the easy route not wanting to test your patience today. Given the short fuse Alan managed to instill in you with just a little bit of villainy you needed the answers before you got mad. Hawk had no idea you were molesting her mind. You fondled with her left brain for a brief moment. When you returned satisfied nothing of importance was shared that would come back to haunt you, you snapped her back to reality. 

“And Eagle was persistent. I mean I’m flattered what else was I supposed to say, no? As if! I've been lusting for that man since day one when he bashed my face in with a bazooka.”

You kept the conversation going half wanting to hear what happened and half wanting to keep her from suspecting anything. You twisted her thoughts to skip over the unpleasantries and jump right into the gospel for the evening. 

“Just to be clear he hit you with the gun itself not the ammunition correct?” you knew the answer, but for the sake of face you played along needing the normalcy of the routine. You never liked knowing everything, made life boring. But some games are better when you have the cheat codes to infinity you giggle. 

“Yeah. Anyway I told him I’d think about it. I can’t seem desperate right off the bat, but I also can’t just turn him down. I’m afraid he’s going to try and use me. Ah, but then again once I get him in bed he’ll probably switch over from the dark side over to where I’m at.”

“Oh yes definitely.” you raise your mug to salute her. 

Eagle was a low key villain not even worthy of the heroic organisation so they sent Hawk to deal with him. She fell in love, the classic ‘good girl likes bad boy’ trope. You’ve seen it before, it rarely pans out well, but Hawk and Eagle were extremely compatible. For a villain the man was sensible enough to treat her well. Well... well enough after the whole initial meeting and back and forth routine heroes and villains have.

Eagle wasn’t a huge villain, so he wasn’t a threat. The poor sod didn’t even have minions to boss around. You put him in his place a while back explaining he could be a villain and whatever, but you weren’t going to stand for him doing a half ass job. You despised overly confident and overbearing villains and heroes, but you detest pathetic villains even more. It’s not an option for every average joe, and it gave a bad rep to the real villains who SHOULD NOT BE TRIFLED WITH! You just hate seeing people fuck up that badly, it should be funny but no, it’s agrivating. 

Maybe that’s why Blackhat started his organisation. Nah. The eldritch was probably using his “retirement” to kill several birds, stretching his influence across the galaxy using his organisation as a front.

“Now come on midget help me find the perfect date clothes. We’re”

“Oh god no.”

“GOING SHOPPING!” 

“Nooooo, k.” you weren’t going to deny a shopping spree, but you punched her for calling you short. It’s not your fault you’re petite. Standing tall made everyone either look up to you, or fight to tower above you.

Hawk spent her time in the gothic vibe places the most, you tried not to stay in those familiar settings too long, finding your mind wandering back to the old days when the streets were made of brick and cold stone, Victorian women wearing large hats and every man wearing a...

Yep you were old, you watch some teenager place steampunk goggles on a top hat and shake your head.

You are soo getting that hat.

“Is it weird I know what you’re thinking?”

“I was most definitely not thinking whatever your thinking I’m thinking.”

“You’re thinking about buying that hat, aren't you.”

“I’m thinking about stealing that hat yes. What? It’s cute and has a rustic flare what with the gears, and it’s maroon I love that color.”

“I didn’t notice.” she gave a once over smiling at the fact you were wearing a maroon shirt with lace sleeves.

“What, I always wear pink or something brighter.”

“Hmm, not as much as you like to think sweetheart.”

“Oh please name one instance where I ever even entertained the idea of wearing a top hat of all things.”

“Hmm that time we went to the gentlemans club.”

“That was a disguise.”

“There’s also that time when we were at the fair celebrating the industrial age.”

“Everyone was wearing one, and I wore a bonnet later.”

“That thing wasn’t a bonnet, it was an umbrella it was huge.”

“That was the style, there were others wearing the same thing Hawk.”

“Yeah but you wore a top hat!”

“Ok so top hats are stylish sue me!”

“I think Blackhat should!”

You draw back in half fear and mock fear, and drill your angry betrayed eyes into her squirming figure. She knew how you felt about him. 

“Sorry, but hun if he saw how well you wear that hat, he’d be jelly.”

You chose to ignore her in favor of purchasing the hat and wearing it in defiance. You had to buy a Victorian dress and leggings to go with it, but you’re not complaining. 

Sometime after purchasing something unhealthy for lunch, Hawk rejoins you and seems to be in a suspiciously good mood. You leave her mind to herself. The nice thing about having bottled up your emotions for so long is you’ve gotten better at acting, and becoming numb afterwards…… but maybe you were just lying to yourself. 

“Hey, do you think I’m good?”

“Like a hero?”

“Sure?”

“Um, no. Well no offense but you’re kinda like a cactus. You put on this act like you don’t care, and then act like you care just to put on the act that you don’t care. So which is it, do you care or not? It’s confusing, but also cute? You’re kinda like Eagle in that way, you both have a certain side to yourself you don’t wanna reveal for whatever bullshit reason so you put on airs and try to appeal to either side’s nature.”

“What are the sides?”

“Heroic or evil, good or bad. I really don’t understand it. Do we have to pick a side?”

“Of course not. I never thought you were really cut out to be a hero anyway.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Hear me out. You’re not overly cocky, or a straight up bitch so you don’t fit the criteria of a heroes personality, or a villain's for that matter I’m sorry. It’s hard for you to pick a side because you’re like everyone else who has more than two brain cells to question your position and confidence. Enough to come to terms with the reality that no, you don’t have to pick a side. Be who you wanna be. I’m just asking whether or not I appear good or bad to the general public. Apparently I’m a damn cactus, but you know what I feel more like a sakura tree so suck it.”

“Hahaha, oh wow I love you.”

“I don’t swing that way.”

“Yes you do you indecisive desert flower!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Eagle doesn’t have you on lockdown yet. And are you sure he’s a cactus? cuz I haven’t seen his prick-ling demeanor like you have.” you both burst out laughing. Your laugh was fake, that pun was just poor taste. Why are puns so conflicting? You suppose for an insult it suffices at least.

You were in the middle of planning out a method of severing ties between heroes and Titan when there was a knock at the door. You knew who it was before he even knocked, a giddy thrill shoots through your bloodstream. You reason you should be concerned, angry even, but you’re so happy he found you. Your creepy stalker, although he wasn’t creepy by your standpoint.

You open the door to see Alan dressed to the nines in a suit and tie, surprise surprise he brought you flowers. 

“Sticking to the cliches huh.”

“I was going to bring you a dead rabbit and just leave it here, that's a cliche for a stalker right?”

You smile glinting amusement in your eyes “Red roses are a cliche in themselves Alan. Are you going to confess your stupid love, or propose next?” you think you’d prefer the dead rabbit over sentimental value. Roses were used in everything, not that you’re really upset to receive them they smelled nice.

“No, and these aren’t for you.” he grabs an opened bulb and tears it off the stem tossing the scarlet petals up to rain around you. How enchanting, you follow a petals’ descent and happen to lock eyes with Alan, those eyes seem darker, more ensnaring than before. Oh dear did you do that to the poor man? Perhaps you shouldn’t have given him an inch and taken the mile away from his grasp. You reason you’re at fault for creating the challenge to begin with, but if you had just slept with him and been done with it, that would’ve been boring. The whole reason you interacted with him to begin with was to stave off the crushing pressures of reality caving in around you.

“These are for you.” He turns around to grab another bouquet just around the corner. They were white orchids with a red center.

“Orchids, my favorite kind too. However did you know?” and how are you here! You mentally yell.

“A little birdie told me.” he hinted.

You give a coy look behind you at Hawk who was giving you both a thumbs up from behind the couch. Of course she would affiliate herself with your stalker. The bird brain loved to meddle in your love affairs. One of the reasons you roomed with her. It’s never boring. 

She must’ve met him at the mall during your spree yesterday. That’s why she was so happy. Your subconscious tries to time how long it would take Alan to figure out where you were with no indication because you never left by conventional means, you just vanished. Unless he knew you from before Malibu, which would explain how he could board a plane to get here in time to speak with Hawk before knocking on your door now.

“I do have something to confess however, a question of sorts, but nothing so dramatic as until death.” he casually jokes. Smooth Alan, you already form an idea as to what when.

“HE WANTS TO TAKE YOU OUT TO DINNER!” Hawk blurts out. So much for being my wing-woman Hawk, zero points you’re not smooth. You beret in your head.

“Oh? does he now.” you raise a brow in delight keeping eye contact with Alan over the orchids.

“Yes.” he pulls out the letter you left him holding it between his two fingers gingerly. “You said next we meet there’ll be even more fun nefarious things. Alas it would be improper to do anything wicked to or with a lady such as yourself without taking you out to dinner first.”

You smile with a giggle. “Oh, doing things in the right order now are you.”

“Hey it’s necessary to dance with someone to see if they’re friend or foe. Chemistry is important, I don’t believe in that fate crap heroes sell on t.v.”

You smile genuinely pleased. You liked Alan's attitude, often times a person's determination annoyed you seeing them set in their stupid or inferior way. 

“But there was something that moment our eyes first met?” you teased.

“Oh yes. Madness, lust, the promise of something villainous.” he teased back. Be still my dead heart!

“Whooooo my gurl! Wait what! Oh my god Eagle’s gonna flip! I’m gonna flip, my bestie is evil! Ehehehehe.” Hawk unceremoniously interrupts.

“No I’m not.” you go on the defensive. Did you two talk about this yesterday. Maybe your judge of character was slipping and Hawk only has two brain cells after all. 

“Oh shut it you Villainous fan I know you’re a bad girl. Alan if she says otherwise don’t be convinced. She’s a foul dirty girl, this one time she wanted to reach inside Atmos’ mouth and pull his insides out just to show he wasn’t completely invulnerable!” 

You heat up embarrassed she just said that, because whoa she just said that! Sure you admit to saying that about the atom hero Atmos. But you were tipsy and he was hitting on you shamelessly, all confident he was irresistible. You should’ve torn his 

“Oh damn. Wait Villainous fan? Who?” he looked at you with wonder and then single minded curiosity. "Who?" He repeated.

“No one.” you smiled with venom 

“BLACKHAT!” Hawk blurted out

“What!” he balked trying to use his surprise to cover his insane smile. He knew it!

“HAWK!” you shouted

“What? You say you’re scared of him, but I’ve seen the merchandise. All that illegal merch, how can you even afford that shit? Besides Dementia’s my Bff on instagram, Sooo I've kinda been stalking them too.”

“Of course she is.” you mutter. How did you not see this?

“You’re friends with Smug.” She counters like an ungrateful teenager going through a rebellion.

“You mean Flug.” you correct her, because fuck her and everyone else who belittles the evil scientist. 

“Yeah him. Oh did you tell Alan you had a crush on him yet?” This fucking oversized chicken child!

“Excuse me?” Alan started to bristle aw how cute, was he jealous?  

“Still have a crush on him actually, sadly it’s not physical desire so much as I want to cut him open and get inside his brain.” you bite your bottom lip in a smile feeling the tension leave Alan as you confirm there wasn’t any competition for your fancy. Whoo, did it get hot in here? Why were you attracted to the man’s territorial jealousy? Didn’t you hate overly confident controlling bastards who think they’re tough? Well, you sure don’t want a pussy bitch to sex you in the bedroom.

“Now then did you want to take me out to dinner tonight or?” you divert the subject back to what's important.

“If you’d like, that would be wonderful. I’ve already made reservations.”

“How thoughtful, Let me get changed into something similar and then you can steal me away.”

Hawk whoos in the background.

“I’m still going to have words with you later Hawk.”

“Boooo. Hey Alan can I get a picture of you two so I can show Dementia she lost a bet.”

“Depends on what the bet was?”

“Dementia betted Bon here would become obsessed with Blackhat because and quote “How can you not love Blacky, he’s the badest of the bad, and the most powerful villian ever!” she said in her best dementia voice.

Blackhat inwardly cringed at the Dementia imitation, why did you have a demented idiot for a roommate. Blackhat only tolerated the lizard hybrid in his manner because she was expendable, so far nothing’s killed her yet. Shame the universe favors fools. He wondered what you thought about him. The bird idiot said you bought his merchandise, what devices? For what occasion? How did he not hear one word about you with his scientist?

“I said she’d get more obsessed with some nerd. You won me fifty bucks.” Hawk continued.

 Coming back to the conversation he was offended “How can you assume I’m some nerd.” 

“Well to be honest I only said that cause everyone’s a nerd if they’re not Blackhat according to Dementia, and Bonnie’s the one who admitted to having a crush on doctor Fluuuug, who’s a nerd!” Alan grimaced “I know! Anyway, I thought I had the upper hand or whatever but yeah this is still great! You really saved my wallet.”

He needed answers, stealthily he delved into the avian woman's brain and retrieved more information than he bargained for. Nice to see you’re still a fan of tasteful style.

You exit the bathroom wearing a short maroon dress that had lacy sleeves. You donned a simple maroon hat having tied your hair in the same red wine colored ribbons laced through a long braid. Your pale albino features were accented by the dark color. Alan looked you up and down, it’s a shame you didn’t leave your legs bare, but you wanted to tease him with the garter belt tights. Just let him imagine what your lower half looked like without the dress. Clasping the buckle to your heels with a kick you took Alan’s extended arm and waved Hawk goodbye.

“You two are soo fucking gorgeous I need a picture!”

“No.” you warped the both of you out of the apartment before she could snap a shot.

Alan jumped slightly from the sudden change of atmosphere. He knew you could transport yourself, but he’s never ridden shotgun to any teleportation. He’s always been in control.

“Sorry about that. You doing ok?”

“Yes. Ah you wouldn’t happen to know where Agrigo’s is do you?” might as well let you lead for now.

“You got reservations at Agrigo’s?”

“It wasn’t cheap if that’s what you’re asking.” he said with a charming smile.

You can imagine. Alan wasn’t poor having dabbled in some business turning the tables on his employers and taking all the cash for himself. He really was a dangerous man to be affiliated with. So why were you affiliating with him dammit! It’s gotta be the neglected hormones acting up. 

The diner was fancy and dark. The low setting lights and private rooms for every guest wasn’t concerning. You knew this was a popular place for  _ business _ . Hmm, maybe that’s why Alan was so familiar with the place walking forward proudly knowing exactly where he’s going. It was a little disarming to see the sudden change in his demeanor, but you chose to ignore it in favor of enjoying the evening. Being with him there’s no telling what will happen next and that was exciting. 

Behind closed doors you enter a room that had a couch curling around the back corner and a round table for two. The candlestick sitting in the center was the only light source. A quick glance showed that there was a switch for alternative lighting, but this was rather romantic. 

“So what chit chat will we proceed with tonight?” you tried to keep it cute and simple wanting to smooth your nerves.

“The one where you scream my name.” he spoke seductively. 

Well that was forward. You walk toward the back towards the couch.

“I’ve already ordered our food so we won’t be disturbed.”

Well that’s assertive you suppose. You turn around to see him staring at you, intimidating and dominate. Oh sweet hell. 

“My dear Bonnie I’d like to try something sinful tonight if you wouldn’t mind cooperating with me.”

“What did you have in mind.” your pulse was starting to speed up in excitement. 

“Come here.” he ordered you with a low threat purring underneath the words.

A shiver shoots through you and you chose to sit down on the couch. “No, why don’t you come over here.” you didn’t really have a plan to get out of this, whatever it was. You’re pretty sure this was a sexual advance, that or he was going to put a collar around your neck and claim you as his. Where that thought came from was questionable and just as sexual, but you had a suspicion it wasn’t entirely off the mark. Hmm well so long as the collar isn’t enchanted or annoying to your person you suppose you wouldn’t mind wearing one.

He approached you like a cat poised to jump if you should try to escape him. Placing his hands on either side of your head he leaned down far enough to swallow your breath. He closed the distance and literally swallowed your breath, moaning as you reciprocated shoving your tongue into his mouth. It curled sinfully around his and in kind his tongue elongated to wrap possessively around your own. The scent in the room changed to something so exciting and arousing you’re drowning in the sensation of primal need building up inside you.

Alan breaks away from you in an agitated huff.

“What is that infernal noise!” he growls nipping at your lips.

Huh? Oh! It was your alarm indicating your pheromones were starting to leak. The air was heavy in pheromones however. What. You reach up and turn off the alarm blinking you look to see Alan advancing once more to reclaim your lips, you part your mouth to receive him but the glow of his eyes catch your attention as they shift into silhouettes you only ever see in your nightmares. The same lava churning eyes BlackHat has when he tried to devour you!

You shove Alan back with enough force to send him across the room and through the wall, but he stands firm. You’re in shock as he drops the facade smiling at you with shark like green stained teeth, leaning back down again he whispers in his true voice “Hello Bonnet.” No. There’s no way. He’d never. Was it all a lie? He couldn’t have, Blackhat would never.

“I must admit with the discovery of your ability to block my senses I had suspected you to have more tricks up your sleeve, but after investigating I’m surprised you didn’t plant another ‘ _surprise_ ’ after all these years.”

“Blackhat.” you whisper in disbelief.

“Yes~” he slithered between his teeth

You shake your head wanting to wake up from this nightmare. It, it was too much. The emotional dam burst and you’re FURIOUS! Your ruby eyes darken and burn up into Black’s own.

“Seriously Blackhat, I have always expected better from you, this is sadly disappointing. How low you heathen, you could’ve done away with me without the unnecessary affections.”

“Not all of it was an act my dear.”

Your rage twists to confusion. What? You gasp sharply, feeling Blackhat pressing his lower half into yours with a hum.

“Hmm, as I said not all of it’s an act.” he looks at you with lidded eyes those same haunting eyes, err well eye in this case, you’ve only ever seen the same look once way back when he still had the other. Oh gods. Blackhat dropped the human skin and shifted into his usual form. The monocle did little to shield you from the sight of his void socket. The taste of his blood still sends phantom tingles on your tongue. 

You’re so beyond words and comprehension in this moment. You just wanted to be done with everything, but your anger wouldn’t subside. You were agitated, fustrated, and so fucking volitile you’d burn through the world if you didn’t want to stay alive. And just how fucking stupid was that?! You want to die by his hands no less, but at the same time you wanted to live. Your existence was a joke. 

“What do you want Blackhat.” you refuse to believe he wanted to have sex with you. What a laugh, Blackhat? As if, not in a million years. Not with the secrets you knew. This was a trick of some sorts. But what’s his angle? What was his goal?

“You. I thought I made that pretty obvious by now. But you’re right, where are my manners. Come sit down I have a proposition for you, but first we’ll eat I’m quite famished.”

You bet he’s hungry, you watched Alan almost everyday since you met him convinced he was human, having eaten food Blackhat would never stomach. You follow him in defeat and take a seat at the table. You slump in your seat still emotionally wrecked. This was the worst moment of your life.

“Oh come dear, don’t look so defeated. You had to have expected me to come after you eventually.”

“Yes, but never like this! Just what the fuck were you thinking Blackhat! Did you have your fun! Now what do you want from me!!”

“Everything.” he snarled. “I want your body, your spirit, your soul. Fuck Bonnet stop being so emotional over this, I didn’t think you would be so upset. It’s ridiculous! You wanted me to come after you, to find you. Why else would you have made whatever infernal contraption you have to block my senses?”

“To keep you away from me! I despise you, and you I. If I wanted to indulge in your company, I wouldn’t have made the device. You self entitled bastard, don’t assume I would ever want anything from you.” 

There was a knock and both you and blackhat took a moment to sit back down in your respective seats before the waiter came in with a cart full of various goods.

He wasn’t wearing the disguise anymore and there was no question as to why the nefarious Blackhat was here. Smart staff.

There was something amiss however… you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Watching the waiter leave you refused to look at Blackhat, trying instead to locate the source of someone else’s eyes watching you. 

“As I was saying, I have a proposition for you. I’ve heard Titan’s looking for you. I’m positive you don’t want to team up with him again. We all know how that endeavour turned out the last time.”

You huffed in response looking anywhere else.

“I was going to offer you my organisation’s services to be rid of him and obtain you as my own. But it’s come to my attention that you're far more entertaining than I had originally thought. I never knew you were such a character. Ah, I can’t wait to see your debut as a full fledged villain. I can already see all the requests, alas I won’t sell your abilities to just anyone.” He set his silverware down to intertwine his fingers and rest his chin atop them in an intimidation tactic. He didn’t need to go the extra mile to fray your nerves. You were already beginning to put two and two together. He didn’t, this wasn’t some messed up kind of recruitment was it? YOu working at blackhat organization? 

“No.” you breathe

“I’m in dire need of a secretary, Doctor Flug can only do so much, it’s disappointing really, but I would never trust him with the documents I have on private files. Ah, but you must already know about those having been spying on me this entire time. Tsk tsk Bonnet. I expected less from you, but that’s what I get for underestimating you again. Now I can see I’m not the only one. Does anyone besides those from the era you turned evil know what you’re actually capable of my dear?”

“No.”you say again “No to your question, no to your offer, and no to everything happening in this moment. I refuse.”

Blackhat stilled himself, you waited for the whiplash, the tense atmosphere did little to ease your nerves. The hot and heavy pheromones from earlier are replaced with BlackHat’s anger. No one refused him and lived. Since living wasn’t an option for you anymore being wanted by the two entities you swore off ever interacting with ever again, death was your only option it seemed.

“I see, that is unfortunate. I suppose you need a little time to process everything. I’ll give you two weeks to think it over. If you still refuse by then, I’ll hire you as a slave, so do think it over Bonnet.” 

You gape at him. “NO! Damnit Blackhat either kill me, torture me or I don’t know anymore. Why? Why a secretary of all things” It’s so dumb.

“Oh so that’s what you’re hung up on. Because I can have sex with my secretary. I suppose I could still take you as the maid but that isn’t as appealing, besides you’d do well as a secretary as I said you already know about the doc-”

You stand up scooting your chair back “I mean why do you want me to work for you!?” in the back of your head you compute what he just said and put it on the back burner for now, not gonna even entertain an image to that sentence. 

“I’m offended Bonnet, and thoroughly confused, that’s what you’re questioning, not the fact I want to bang you into my mattress until it falls apart?”

“I! What???? No, Wait yes? You, why that, no that’s… Gods No!” You close your eyes and sit down rubbing your temples trying to digest what was just said. The whole factor Blackhat is “attracted to you” kinda just flew over your head. HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX!? Nope your brain has officially shut down. Was this his plan? You start to see the angle he’s getting at, gathering yourself you continue the tango. 

“you’re attracted to me?”

“Ungodly so, For the longest time I truly believed I just hated you more than others.” So Blackhat does care about others in a twisted sense… you refuse to see him as a cactus. The cursed image of Blackhat’s face on a cactus tickles your humor easing some of your anger.

“But then one nightmare led to another and well you’ve been occupying my mind for quite some time Bonnet.”

“Ah so this infatuation? The thought of anything that primitive is just so forgien a concept to think about. Especially with you, and with me of all people.”

“Why not with you?”

“Because I’ve tried to kill you.” You try to dissuade him.

“You’re the only one whose nearly succeeded too.”

“I hate you” you spit

“And I you. Funny how that works. This isn’t love Bonnet.”

“I know that! Hell forbid you ever know what love is, the very universe may collapse on itself.”

“An accurate description.”

“Infatuation is a short-lived passion or admiration, what have I done to earn admiration from you for centuries as you put.”

“My word is this a joke? Bonnet, you’re single handedly the only entity who’s ever come close to ending me, you stir excitement in me that I didn’t even know was possible. I don’t entirely understand it myself and quite frankly I don’t want to, I want what I want, why should I question it. You’ve always been an equal to my standard, always surprising me, and providing challenge even when I think I have you cornered. And for your information it isn’t some short-lived fatasiful passion. I’ve never felt attraction before now, and I’ve been holding a flame for you for decades. Plus your eyes really can drown a man my dear, I want to be engulfed in that dark burning hellfire of an ocean. You know you’re evil, you can’t deny this attraction no more than I can. I won’t dare say it’s fate, but Bonnet, it sure is convenient.”

Convenient! Well it kinda is, wait NO. TOO MUCH, you can’t handle anything anymore you have to escape! But where? Blackhat was able to find you meaning your device no longer worked to your advantage. But wait! Blackhat still didn’t know. You breathe if only a little that was relieving. Wait did that mean he was actually attracted to you because of, well decades ago even you didn’t know, but if it’s not because of that then. Stop asking questions and escape already!

“I’m not going to chase you should you run. I know how your device works and I can find you without fail so don’t try the disappearing act my dear, it won’t work in your favor. Two weeks Bonnet, that’s all I’m giving you. Do think it over, and don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle.” He laughs as he melts into the darkness your senses follow him a ways before giving up. 

Blackhat could’ve blackmailed you into asking for his services. He knows Titan is after you, you could hire him to track the bastard and finally be done with him. But then that leaves Blackhat and the method of payment. Does he really want to have sex with you? Does he even know what that means?? You rub your temples and notice the abnormal steak presented in front of you on the table. Glancing over at Blackhat’s empty plate you scoff and spear the meat bringing it up for a taste.

“Adequate.” you say in between chews. “Won’t you come join me?  **Titan** .” you growl inhumanely, patting your mouth with a napkin you regain composure. 

The invisible eye, camera device that started this whole mess of reveals becomes visible in front of you showing Titan’s symbol on the screen.

“Hello Bonnie. Will you take his offer?” his tratoriours voice comes through

“Depends on what you counter offer.” you spear another piece, you didn’t eat stuff like this often.

“You can’t be serious.” Ironclad’s voice comes through

“I didn’t know this was a group call, should I call Blackhat back? I’m sure you have more words to speak with him rather than with me.”

“Still downplaying yourself Bonnie, no one is going to be fooled.”

“Except for Blackhat.”you remark, if Black knew the secret Titan did he wouldn’t have left you alone. Even if you can’t hide you can still run and fight.

“You and I both know there isn’t anything I can offer that I haven’t offered before. Let me save you Bonnie. Choose me. This time will be different, I promise. Help us end him for good.” you know what he’s doing, he’ll blackmail you with the secret Blackhat doesn’t know should you take Blackhat’s deal instead of his own.

“A villain’s promise is a deceitful lie, a hero's promise is a convenient one. You’re going to have to try better at convincing me Titan, I’m not the foolish young thing I was when we first met. And I’ve accepted the grave between the two beds you fools offer me.”

“Should you accept Blackhat’s offer to side with villians I will destroy you Bonnet.”

You smile “Oh? I look forward to it. Good luck.”

“Bonnet.” you weren’t going to hear it, you’ll have the last word and you vanished with the steak and a cake from the tray. Mmmmm Double Dark chocolate.

There’s a ruffle of feathers and a “Yo. You’re home early. How’d it go?” She looks at the plate full of cake and steak you’re stuffing in your face and frowns. “Bad?”

You nod “The absolute worst.”

“Aw I’m sorry honey.” you wave her off not wanting to revisit tonight’s events or include her in the misfortune that comes with being acquainted with you. You’ll have to relocate, maybe you’ll go to alaska. You fall face first into bed after having a long shower. Alan’s face comes to mind and the room engulfs into flames. Anger and frustration throw you for a loop. 

You can’t decide to entertain the thought or cast it away altogether. Fuck him, Blackhat would never know you used him or more accurately his fake persona as fap material. You were burning up needing release from the anxiety, the frustration, the anger, the questions, the unfairness, the stupidity, the list goes on. Yep you’re indulging in cardinal sin tonight.

Laying completely still you let the fantasy take over. Wanting to embarrass him you imagine him going down on you, staring him down to follow through and treat you like a goddess. Phantom kisses to your thighs climb up to your core where he slides his tongue in. Unbidden the kiss from earlier flashes through your mind and the picture of Alan is replaced with Blackhat’s dark visage between your legs. His acidic saliva dripping as he licks his maw of your cream. Your eyes fly open as you radiate want. Your earring rings in your ear.

You return to the shower to freeze away the heat, but it does nothing to sedate the need. Nope. You’re not gonna think about it. You’re not going to do it. 

Your hand travels down between your legs. It’s not your fault you tell yourself, the universe sure is pretty fucking convinent. 

To make you an Eldritch like BlackHat, only of the oppisite sex. You wonder how long you can keep the charade up before BlackHat beds you and finds out for himself you’re a bigger threat than he thought and you must die, or you’re more valuable to keep alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEE  
> heh heh *evil cackle*


End file.
